Mating Season Training Session
by Pokenonymous
Summary: It was only supposed to be a week long training session alone in the woods, I've conducted plenty before... Yet the timing on this particular training session produced some interesting results. Warning-Lemons Human man x female Pokemon.
1. Chapter 1: Arrival

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokèmon (if I did I probably wouldn't be writing this fan fiction). This story will contain scenes of an explicit sexual nature between a male human trainer and several female Pokèmon, so if you don't want to read about any of that then don't read my story. I encourage you to give me constructive criticism and look forward to reading your comments and reviews.**

**Forewords: I had originally intended this writing to be in second person, this was before I read the rules and before I had the conviction to commit my inner fantasy to digital paper. Instead I propose you read this story as if it were one of your memories.**

**Chapter 1: Arrival**

I awoke with a start from a most pleasant dream. I had just placed first at the upcoming battle tournament, and was being carried by my team to the winners circle, the trophy clutched firmly in one hand and my pride clutched firmly by the other. Champaign corks and confetti were flying and the crowd began chanting my name over and over, softly at first but then raising the volume at regular intervals till it became overwhelmingly loud... It was at that point that I was forcefully roused and my alarm, which just so happened to be a recording of me saying my name over and over with increasing intensity, was quickly muted.

I lay like this for a minute, light from the mid-spring sunrise and the chilly morning air filtered through the open window of my room. The early sun's rays had not yet brought with them the warmth with which they were so often associated and, with a wave of my hand, the window was shut.

I was just about to get up when I became aware of the fact that there was something winding it's way up my leg and resting on my chest. Carefully removing the sheets reveled to me the sleeping face of my shiny Serviper, her green and black body wrapped around me for warmth. I smiled and scratched her gently behind the jaw calling softly "Bluebell, wakeup. It's time to get ready." She rose affectionately her beautiful blue eyes appeared tired but happy and she began lightly licking my face with her forked tongue, producing a chuckle from me. She appeared to be quite tired, and as I looked about the room I noticed why: over night, she had shed her skin. Shedding a skin was a half-hour process _with_ my help; without my aid the shedding must have taken her most of the night to accomplish, I asked her forgiveness of my negligence for I had been to busy as of late to notice that she was about to shed. She didn't seem to mind though and accepted my apology.

Bluebell sluggishly unwound herself from around my leg and I began my morning exercise routine: fifty each of pushups, sit-ups, and leg raises; ten jumping squats, and finally one-hundred jumping-jacks. Slightly winded, yet barely exhausted, I grabbed a change of clothes, went into the bathroom and, upon eyeing myself and my unkempt facial hair in the mirror, proceeded to set out on the counter my shaving supplies. Unfortunately this excursion was placed at a most inconvenient time; however, this placement was un-avoidable: the week before I was busy with my high school reunion and was constantly being invited to side parties (being moderately popular as I was), and the week after I will be packing and preparing to move to a new region all together as well as the battle tournament for which this training session was geared towards; in other words, the training session had to be done now-and at the height of mating season no less... I was, however, able to stock up on various berries at a farmers market at the last minute, yet it slipped my mind to purchase new razor blades, the one I had was of acceptable sharpness though so I set it out along with my shaving cream and aftershave.

Shaking my head clear of thoughts I stepped into the shower and washed off the filth of my previous journey. I stepped out of the shower and dried off, not bothering to wrap a towel around myself. I looked in the mirror at my toned body; I rarely allow myself the luxury of pride, however, in this instance I was viewing the culmination of almost an entire life of training, ever since I was six I have been pushing my body to its limits both physically and mentally, and the fruits of my labor are ever present.

I begin shaving and, sure enough, I knick myself with the dull razor. Bluebell, most likely smelling the blood (I don't often cut myself shaving) came in to the bathroom and froze when she saw me, mouth hanging open as if in disbelief. I explained to her that I had neglected to purchase new razor blades, noticing that her gaze was drifting downward from my face, which I thought odd bud did not make mention of it. She accepted my explanation and abruptly exited the bathroom using her tail to close the door. I thought to myself what would cause her to act so strangely. After replaying the scene in my head a couple of times, it occurred to me that I wasn't wearing a towel... Immediately the parts of my face not covered by shaving cream turned scarlet red and I apologized to Bluebell through the door and carefully finished shaving. I took a small amount of Beedrill wax in my hands and used it to brush and keep my hair out of my eyes. I quickly dressed, transferring over the contents of the pockets of my previous clothing and headed down for breakfast with Bluebell who appears to have graciously accepted all my apologies.

As I went down the stairs I was greeted, much to my enjoyment, by the elderly owner of the bed and breakfast, Marge. She was a long time family friend, my parents had brought me here at least once a year (often more) since I was two, just to 'get away from it all' as they said; so naturally we formed a close bond.

"I was just coming up to make sure you were awake and didn't turn off your alarm like last time," She said jokingly.

"Thank you," I said warmly.

"You asked me to make sure you didn't miss breakfast. Now what would you like to eat dear?" She asked.

With a sigh I asked, "Marge, how long have you known me for?"

After a moment of thought she responded, "Well, I first met you when you were but two years old, so about sixteen years."

"Precisely," I said with a comical amount of enthusiasm, "And in sixteen years, have I ever requested for a specific dish or complained about anything you have set in front of me?"

After a pause, "No, no you haven't." she said calmly.

"That, is because everything you make is simply delicious, I wouldn't have it another way than a surprise as to what dish you will treat me with next."

"Alright, alright," she said happily.

At that we descended the stairs making idle conversation till we reached the bottom, where I was tackled to the floor by a black blur. My Umbreon, Onyx, had always been playful. She licked at my face with her rough tongue, forcing my laughter till I begged for mercy. I scratched her ears and she purred loudly, jumping into my lap as I sat down at the table. Lately her affection has been even greater-no doubt due to it being the middle of mating season.

Pushing thoughts of mating season out of my mind, I turned to my yet to be named Houndoom who was still scarfing down her food in the corner. A more recent acquisition of mine, I do not yet know her well enough to properly name her, something which I had hoped to fix during this training session.

Marge re-entered the room with a plate of food in her hand and conversation on her lips.

"I've been meaning to ask you," she said as I began to cut the pancakes, "why are all of your Pokèmon female?"

I sighed, I saw this coming, I only started bringing my Pokèmon here two years ago and it was only a matter of time before Marge would notice. "That's a long story... But seeing as I have time I would be glad to share it with you."

"Go on," she said, uncharacteristically impatient.

"It all starts with my parents, my father, as you know, is a master martial-artist and a senior instructor at a popular dojo. My mother is a psychic trainer who uses her abilities to help people speak with Pokèmon."

"I never knew your mother was a psychic, although that does explain the floating books..." She said.

"Ah, yeah. Mom always did like to levitate books," I said a loving smile crossing my face, "Anyways, I have inherited both of their abilities," I said as I levitated a piece of bacon into my mouth begetting a shocked reaction from Marge. "I have spent most of my life learning to control both my mind and body through intense physical training and deep meditation," as I spoke this I reached into my pocket, somewhat disturbing Onyx, and pulled out my wallet selecting a specific id card, "This card shows that I am licensed and able to do battle with Pokèmon personally, I have developed several skills throughout the years that are on par with Pokèmon abilities."

"Well, while that's shocking, but I don't understand how that answers my question" She said.

Ignoring the slight rudeness, "Because of my abilities and natural psychic aura most Pokèmon believe me to be their equal, and because of this, male Pokèmon take it as a matter of pride to not allow themselves to be captured by me or to follow any order I give them if they are captured. This would make breeding impossible were it not for my sister having the same predicament in opposite. The only male Pokèmon that I have ever captured that has followed my orders just so happened to be my first Pokèmon and the great-grandfather of Bluebell here," I said tenderly rubbing Bluebell's snout. "I just have one question, what on earth did you think was happening?" I asked, raising an eyebrow comically, knowing full well what she thought.

Marge's face turned bright red as she stammered, "Oh... well, I uhhh."

I laughed and re-assured her, "Relax Marge it's ok... Does-this have anything to do with the re-legalization of Pokèphilia relationships and marriage?"

"Actually yes" She confirmed.

I smiled, "While I fully support love in all forms, and was truly happy when the embargo was lifted, _AND_ would not be opposed to the idea of falling in love with one of my girls, I assure you my goal was not to create a harem."

A look of relief took to Marge's face, "Oh what a relief. I know you go deep into the woods and off the beaten path for these training sessions of yours and the idea of a strapping youth such as yourself alone and unsupervised with a multitude of female Pokèmon was not sitting on me well. Especially with it being in the middle of mating season this weak"

"I assure you Marge, that if a romantic relationship were to form between me and any of my girls, I would base it on love not lust." But as I said this my mind slipped into overdrive and cranked out sexual desire and fantasy in great numbers. Attempting to right myself "I was told a story once about one of my ancestors on my father's side being a Machamp, and another story about an Alakazam on my mother's side."

"That would explain your powers and the way Pokèmon treat you... I hope that you find love soon, no matter the species, I would love to see your children." she said letting out her inner grandmother.  
"I've heard that it is very hard to get a Pokèmon pregnant from an interspecies relationship, and that the female can actually decide not to have a child if she doesn't want to." Biting my lip for the next part, "There is also something that I've been meaning to tell you... I'm-moving to the Kalos region..." Marge stopped and looked shocked.

"You're leaving Sinnoh? But, why?" a tear coming to her eye.

I looked down and petted Onyx then sighed and said, "My dad has been offered to become an instructor at a dojo that is going to open soon... It was too good of an opportunity to pass up, and since I've already bested the Sinnoh league, Kalos offers a new opportunity for me as well... I'll still visit, just less often, and I'll still call just as much!" I said desperately, yet truthfully, to try and assuage her sadness.

"But how will you visit?" She asked.

"I have bread a Pokèmon specifically for intercontinental travel, It would be as fast if not faster than if I were to take a plane," that last part was a lie, from Kalos to Sinnoh It would take my Pokèmon three days where a plane could do it in two, but I couldn't bear to see her hurt so... It took a while to comfort her but in the end she calmed down and I resumed eating.

After a pause she asks, "so, what does this special training of yours entail?"

After swallowing a mouthful of toast and scrambled eggs, "Well it is a week long, intensive, one-on-one training program consisting of grappling, sparing, battling, practicing, eating, and sleeping," I said taking another bite of her heavenly bacon.

"Are you sure you are going to be safe? Last time you almost died if I recall correctly,"  
She said, remembering correctly that last time I had gotten in over my head and wound up fighting several Graveler all at the same time, I only survived because one of my Pokèmon was able to cause a distraction and drag my broken body to safety.

"I've taken precautions to ensure that if I am in danger rescue will come," I said holding up my new watch. "It functions like a phone, pokèdex, and emergency rescue device all in one. Yeah, it was NOT cheap. I had it custom made by Silph co. and it doesn't come off without a key," I said shaking my wrist.

"How does it know when you are in danger?" she asked inquisitively.

"It monitors my vital signs, you know: blood pressure, heart rate, nervous activity, blood levels, nutrient content, stuff like that."

"Oh, well I'm glad to see you are well prepared. Will you be back or are you going to hike home after this?" she asked.

"As much as I would like to stay longer, I do have to pack and finish preparations for the upcoming tournament, so I think it best if I head straight home." I said truthfully.

* * *

*******THE SEQUEL IS HERE AND IT'S TITLED: "A Midnight Encounter on Newmoon Isle"*****'**


	2. Chapter 2: Departure

**Forewords: I had originally intended this writing to be in second person, this was before I read the rules and before I had the conviction to commit my inner fantasy to digital paper. Instead I propose you read this story as if it were one of your memories.**

**Chapter 2: Departure**

I looked down at my watch and saw that it was already 7:00 am, "Crap," I said under my breath, proceeding to wolf down the remainder of my breakfast. When I had finished, I rinsed my plate and put it in the sink. I turned to Marge paying her slightly more than what I owed her for the night and the meal, despite her adamant protests, and rushed upstairs. I threw open the door with my telekinesis, not wanting to waste any time, and packed my bag as fast as I could. I was almost finished going over my checklist when I remembered that it was mating season; I knew that Onyx was definitely in heat, which showed through her extreme increase in affection; so it was a reasonable guess that the others were experiencing more or less the same symptoms. I knew Onyx and Bluebell well enough to be sure that they wouldn't try anything without my consent; Houndoom on the other hand, I hadn't known for very long which made her possible behavior an anomaly. I decided to take a precautionary measure and slipped a pouch of paralysis powder into my back pocket, promptly returning to the rest of my packing. When satisfied, I strapped into my backpack and bounded down the stairs.

I gave Marge a hug goodbye and said that I would call her as soon as possible. I turned to my girls and apologized for having to put them back into their luxury balls (the only pokèballs I ever use). It pains me to have to keep them locked up, but I didn't want to attract any extra attention. I just wanted to get to my training grounds un-pestered by other trainers and Pokèmon, I didn't want to risk my girls being harmed in some meaningless battle just before their training begins, and it is a long-ass journey to the nearest Pokècenter. As luck would have it, I managed to spot a trainer coming my way before he spotted me; a young kid, 'no way he will let me go without a battle…' I thought to myself as I climbed a tree by the side of the road, waiting for him to pass.

Unfortunately for me, he decided to stop for a picnic-under the very same tree that I was hiding in... I mumbled several curses at my bad luck and climbed higher into the tree as quietly as I could. Thankfully, I went undetected; and once he had packed up all his things and disappeared from my line of sight, I jumped down from the tree and continued on my way for about another half-hour till I reached the spot on the fence where I had carved my initials. After making absolutely sure I wasn't being followed or watched, I hopped the fence and continued deep into the woods.

As I walked on my makeshift trail wondering where I should go first and who I should train first. I remembered that I had Houndoom with me and that I had worked with her so little, it had also been quite some time since I had trained with a fire type; the combination of these facts made me want to train her first so I resolved to find a spot somewhere where her flame attacks would not start a forest fire, and decided to head to the mountains.

The walk there was long, but calming; I lingered on the sweet cooling feeling of the wind on my skin and the sound of its gentle caress ruffling the leaves in the trees, the serenity was interjected upon shortly here and there only by the mating songs of various bird Pokèmon. Feeling the immense calm of mind that I usually experience while traversing the untouched reaches of nature, I spied a spot where a single ray of sunshine had broken through the barrier of branches and leaves and decided to pause for an hour for a nap and some Sitrus berries to help revitalize me.

Feeling the energy from the berries coursing through my veins and the rest from the nap clearing the last of the fog from my mind, I decided to continue my voyage with an increased pace. The forest was breathtakingly beautiful, a pristine wonderland yet untouched by the hands of man, all save a single, simple trail which served as the only sign that anyone had ever been there. I was in the middle of going over Houndoom's training exercises, finalizing the time-table, and working out how to avoid being roasted, around the time that I reached the first major fork in the trail, left would have brought me to the lake and grasslands; I turned right, towards the mountains, caves, and deep forest, I checked one last time to be sure that I had brought enough burn cream and Rawst berries; and, finding everything to be satisfactory, continued along the path.

It was around noon when I finally arrived at the flat sheet of rock that made up my mountain training grounds. I surveyed the scene, the landscape was mostly stone and dirt, a few shrubs and stunted trees here or there but nothing of concern, there were more than a few caves to be seen in the surrounding cliffs, but most of them were either dangerously unstable, or inhabited by Pokèmon that I wouldn't want to mess with. The terrain sloped at a gentle rate above and below the relatively flat section that makes up my actual training grounds.

I released Houndoom and started stretching, instructing her to do the same. I then took off my shirt, and applied some sunscreen as I explained the routine to her. The first exercise was light sparing, no abilities, the first of us to have pinned the other to the ground would be victorious.


	3. Chapter 3: Training

**Forewords: I had originally intended this writing to be in second person, this was before I read the rules and before I had the conviction to commit my inner fantasy to digital paper. Instead I propose you read this story as if it were one of your memories.**

**Chapter 3: Training**

Houndoom and I took positions facing each other, about twenty meters between us, the sun was more or less overhead and I removed my sunglasses so to remove any possibility of an unfair advantage. We both cautiously closed the distance, not fully aware of each other's strengths or weaknesses. She was a gift from my sister, and all I knew was that she had been bred for strength and defense in an attempt to create a tank of a Pokèmon able to take and dish out large amounts of damage. As we closed the final few meters I lowered myself down as much as I could, while still attempting to maintain as much mobility as possible. We both decided to charge at the same time and met locking shoulders. I used my superior height to rob her of her balance, but before I could toss her to the ground she broke from the grapple. 'Smart,' I thought with a smile, now knowing that intelligence wasn't sacrificed for strength as it far too often was. She didn't give me much time, immediately charging again after putting about five meters between us, I charged as well and slid at the last moment, swiping her forepaws out from under her, sending her tumbling to the ground. A bark, a growl, and one hell of a death stare told me that I had been far too rough there, I bowed in apology and did forty pushups as punishment. I tossed her a Sitrus berry as compensation and the fight commenced once again. I was still apprehensive about hurting her and my trepidation must have been visible on my face, because she took the opportunity to exploit my concern. We charged at each other again and instead of sliding, I leapt over her. I thought I was in the clear, but she wrapped her surprisingly strong and flexible tail around my leg, slamming me into the ground, and knocking the wind right out of me; her natural bred strength making itself known to me for the first time.

Knowing that she wouldn't give me a break I attempted to get up, but was harshly head-butted upon reaching my knees. At least this head-butt put some distance between us as I was flung backwards, I barely managed to regain my breath and jump to the side as she barreled towards me. I grabbed her hind-leg as she passed and used it as leverage to flip her onto her back when she attempted to turn and face me once more. I struck her with an open palm to the solar plexus while she attempted to recover, knocking the air out of her and returning the favor with a smile, I was about to pin her when her tail surprise bitch-slapped me, at what felt like almost the speed of sound, allowing just enough time for her to recover and barely slip from my grasp as I desperately tried to pin her. An alert from my watch paused the battle as Silph Co. messaged me to ask if I was in any danger. I told her that this will only take a second and replied back that I was merely sparing. I thanked her for her patience but her face was a mixture of angry and un-amused. We began the battle again, and I silently prayed thanks to Arceus for the slight reprieve. Again we charged at each other, I weighed my options and decided to play some chicken and, instead of slowing to doge or slide as we approached each other, I sped up. A wicked smile crossed her face and she slid turning sideways into my legs sending me flying end over end into the air… I could not help but laugh my ass off as I impacted the ground, it was the kind of pain that I just found almost psychotically hilarious. I was in no position to get up anytime soon, in fact I had to resort to using my telekinesis to avoid breaking any bones. She strolled over to me upside-down (she was approaching from the side of my head and I was on my back laughing like a crazy person). As she firmly planted her hindpaws on my shoulders and her forepaws on my calves, I weakly clapped my hands and cheered her on, scratching her back as I praised her.

I noticed that the expression on her face had changed from happy, tongue waggling exhaustion, and victory; to serious determination. I asked her what was on her mind and tried to get up but she pinned me tighter and hovered her rear end mere centimeters from my face, raising her tail and exposing her sopping wet canine slit to my ever-bewildered eyes I tried to get up again, feeling a bit of my strength returning to me, but she pinned me again more roughly and held her teeth threateningly around my groin, the implications of which were obvious even though I couldn't see her face-she intended to force me to pleasure her. Thanking Arceus for my foresight I teased her with a stream of air as I maneuvered my hand into my back pocket and into the bag of paralyzing powder. I was unable to get my hand far enough into my pocket, however, and she was tired of being teased. She dropped her ass the rest of the way forcing her quivering sopping pussy into my mouth, She shifted in ecstasy and I was able to finally get enough powder into my hand. She shifted back, much to my distress, and I was unable to remove my hand from my pocket. I decided I would have to please her a little in order to get her to shift her weight. As I shifted my attention from my pocket to my mouth I could not help but notice her taste. It was a bit spicy, as I had heard was a common characteristic among fire types, yet with subtle undertones of sweetness that I found surprisingly delectable. 'at least this won't be un-enjoyable' I thought with a bit of shame as my cock began to stand at attention, she noticed this and began rubbing up against my length through my jeans with her head, I could not help but let escape a moan of pleasure as she brushed over a sensitive spot. Snapping myself out of my pleasure coma, I began to teasingly lick the tender edges of her soft cunt; sure enough she shifted after a few seconds of sheer ecstasy and I was able to get the paralyzing powder and my hand out of my pocket. I needed to get her to open her mouth or to inhale deeply so to have the powder take effect instantly, so I forcefully rammed my tongue inside of her pulsing virgin slit and she, as expected, opened her mouth in a nirvana of pleasure, I didn't waste any time throwing in the powder either. It took effect instantly and she was unable to move. I removed her from me and cured her paralysis after giving her a bit of a reprimand for forcing herself on me. I felt guilty as I put her back into her luxury ball, 'after all,' I realized blushing, 'I kind of liked it…'

Pushing those thoughts out of my mind and my rock hard shaft into a less revealing position, I decided to eat a Sitrus berry and move on to Bluebell. I called her out and she tilted her head inquisitively to the change of the schedule which I had made known to all three of my Pokèmon before training began. I merely stated that Houndoom had played a little to roughly and had to be punished. The look of guilt and deceit obvious on my face, yet Bluebell's composure didn't seem to want to press me any further.

I have known Bluebell for the better part of four years ever since she was hatched. Her abnormal but beautiful blue eyes, fangs, and maw had earned her the name she now carries with pride. She was bred for speed and evasiveness, quick and hard to hit, yet able to get the drop on an opponent at a moment's notice, I hardly ever won against her in free-sparing. Hoping to end her two year win streak, I bowed and we took our positions across from each other, with thirty meters between of open space between us. The sun had sunken slightly and was strategically placed to the side and out of our eyes. Once the fight began she gave me nothing, slithering over to me at speeds that would have made professional breeders and trainers alike shit bricks, I smiled as I readied myself and thought, 'my ultimate creation.' She, as usual, attempted to tie up my legs with her body, but just as she was about to wrap me up, I sprung backwards onto my hands and again to return to my feet once more, catching her by surprise. The sly look on her face saying 'You've been practicing! How quaint.' I charged in and picked her up keeping her wriggling body moving in my arms faster than she could bind them. I cautiously flung her away and she landed with a soft thud near the entrance of a moderate sized cave. She bolted for me again with a breakneck pace and, knowing that the same trick wouldn't work twice, I tried to spring to the side only to be caught in her embrace, she wrapped me all the way and nuzzled my cheek with her nose and licked my face. Just before I could congratulate her on another victory. A deafening roar resounded from the sky.


	4. Chapter 4: Encounter

**Forewords: I had originally intended this writing to be in second person, this was before I read the rules and before I had the conviction to commit my inner fantasy to digital paper. Instead I propose you read this story as if it were one of your memories.**

**Chapter 4: Encounter**

A foreboding shadow blotted out the sun and an intense blast of heat sent me and Bluebell flying. I was able to safely set us down using my telekinesis but the mental strain was great and because of this exertion my nose started to bleed. Bluebell seemed to have taken the brunt force of the attack, I fed her a Rawst berry and returned her to her pokèball. Turning around I faced the mighty beast which had hurt my Bluebell. I cracked my neck and knuckles and as I approached the creature I began to smell _her_ musk and smiled, just as much in heat as Houndoom or Onyx. "I've always wanted to own a Charizard, and that flame attack was mighty, would you consider joining my team?" I asked flipping her off and smiling wildly, using slight psychic persuasion to piss her the fuck off.

She let out a roar and dove at me as fast as she could. I used something akin to the move 'Extreme Speed' to deftly dodge out of her way, she impacted with the ground and too my surprise, was more pissed off than hurt. 'Lots of health,' I thought to myself, a rare and valuable trait for breeding. I turned and mooned her back into rage, grabbed my backpack, and bolted off at a moderate pace down the slope and into the woods where she would lack the advantage of high flight.

As I barreled into the woods I spotted a Mienshao and a Blaziken stop talking and watch me. Not wanting to get into a fight with more than one Pokèmon at a time I changed my course to avoid their direction. I looked back to make sure that I was still being followed and sure enough that Charizard was hot on my trail. With a smile I burst into a forest clearing and, to the surprise of the Charizard, stopped running, threw my backpack to the side, save a single luxury ball, and faced her hands raised ready to fight. I took her by surprise by jumping and using bullet punch; ramming my fist into her soft underbelly, and sending her flying into a tree causing it to splinter upon impact. To my absolute ecstasy she got right back up as if nothing at all had happened. I sped over to her with extreme speed and used high-jump kick to land a powerful downwards stomp on her slender head.

Again she tanked my kick like it was nothing, and I use that move to un-exist stubborn cinderblocks. She hit me square in the legs with flame thrower, setting what was left of my jeans on fire. I used extreme speed to extinguish the flames and then used a combo of extreme speed and tackle to send her and me flying grabbing a hold of her leathery, scaly hide. She slammed into a tree to large to splinter and I hit her hard with mach punch before using double-kick to send her crashing to the ground. She was just then starting to show signs of fatigue and damage. 'She truly has a godlike amount of health and endurance,' I prayed thanks to Arceus and then used bullet punch to do a spinning bitch slap to the side of her head. She was barely conscious after that blow and I used my luxury ball to capture a truly magnificent specimen and hopefully a new traveling companion.

I grabbed my pack and decided to go for a swim at the lake to wash off, feed the girls, and relax for a while.


	5. Chapter 5: Watched

**Forewords: I had originally intended this writing to be in second person, this was before I read the rules and before I had the conviction to commit my inner fantasy to digital paper. Instead I propose you read this story as if it were one of your memories.**

**Chapter 5: Watched**

I was feeling pretty damn good about life as I grabbed my backpack. I victoriously tossed up the luxury ball containing my newly captured beast of a Charizard, catching it and praying my unlimited gratitude to Arceus. As I was about to pass through the wall of bushes that surrounded the clearing but I couldn't help notice the very same Blaziken and Mienshao that I had seen earlier, were now laying flat on the ground underneath one of the bushes. I smiled on the inside and casually looked away not wanting to make my knowledge of there presence known, but as I broke through the barrier of leafy branches I couldn't help but give a wide grin at the realization that my bout with Charizard had an audience. I looked down and chuckled when I saw that my jeans had been burned into tattered shorts, I tore them a little neater and continued on till I made I made my way back to my trail. I decided not to change because I could use these shorts as a bathing suit thusly avoiding having to strip down in front of three heated females (I had resolved to leave Charizard in her luxury ball for the time being). Although I didn't let it show, that battle had taken a lot out of me my legs were covered in small and painful burns, and my hands and shoulders were sore from all those powerful strikes.

After a short amount of time I was walking reflectively down the trail, tossing up Charizard's pokèball playfully, when I noticed a red blur out of the corner of my eye and saw the silhouette of that Blaziken bolt towards the patch of deep forest that this trail leads thru. Thinking that I might have another fight on my hands, I put Charizard's pokèball in my pack and focused in on my surroundings.

***perspective switch to Mienshao (only one other than switchback)***

I was walking along the trail of a trainer that comes thru these parts every now and again when I spotted my destination. I was meeting up with an old friend that I hadn't seen in a while, She told me to meet her by a minor fork in the trail right next to an ancient tree. As always I showed up early and had some time to relax and work out what I was going to say, but the massive heat I was experiencing kept distracting me. It had been an exceptionally rough heat this year, made only worse by the fact that I was without a mate, and my own standards forbid me from just fucking some random Pokèmon…

As I sat and contemplated life, my friend Jess, a Blaziken, came up behind me and surprised me with a hug and a bit of a tit-grab. I turned and hugged her back and the first thing she said was: "OH MY GOD, Your boobs got bigger didn't they!?"

She was always a bit of a horny bitch, and a tease, but something about how she showed it made me like her; I merely replied "I guess so, but enough about me. How have _you_ been miss double-d," I said, playfully poking her massive tits.

She blushed and we made idle conversation for about a half-hour. I learned that, while we both tactfully avoided the subject of our heat, she was in the same predicament I was, high standards, horny, and single. We were just about to run out of things to talk about when we heard a roar emanated from the mountains. There was **no** mistaking it, someone must have accidentally bothered Celest, our local territorial flying bitch of a Charizard. And sure enough, a single shirtless human man came barreling thru the forest. His pants were slightly charred and the only other thing he had with him was a backpack.

"Shit," Jess breathed, "Well, I guess we should convince her not to kill him right?"

I sighed, not really wanting to have to deal with a Charizard in heat, but I didn't want news of a dead trainer bringing more humans into the area and disrupting the peace. This one seemed to be ok though, The most he did was create a trail and everybody had to admit that it was useful. "Yeah, lets go save his sorry ass," I said and we started to follow.

We neared a clearing in the forest and were able to catch up with them. He darted thru the bushes and we expected to see him come out on the other side, but when he didn't we shimmied under one of the shrubs surrounding the clearing to see what the hell was going on.

By the looks of things, the trainer was actually getting ready to fight Celest one-on-one. "Is he insane!?" I whispered to Jess.

"No clue, but we seem to be in for a show," she whispered back with a wink, "Let's just wait till she knocks him out and then convince her to let him live, she must have already bested all of his Pokèmon."

To our complete shock and awe, He struck first, hard. This mere human was not only able to fight Celest, but to _WIN_, and capture her. While he was celebrating, I turned to Jess and asked, "Can you believe what we just saw, because I-" I was cut off by a soft moan escaping from her beak, "OH, MY, ARCEUS! You're masturbating aren't you?!"

"Mmmmhhhmmm," was all she managed to mutter before she finished herself off. "I-WANT-HIM!" she said, a scary amount of determination showing in her face.

"You're delusional," I scoffed, "There's no wa-"

"Look, he can fight just like one of us, he clearly has a Pokèmon or two in his family tree, and don't tell me that you haven't felt his presence yet," she said cutting me off as the trainer kneeled down to pray.

"So?" I asked. "So what if he has Pokèmon ancestors, how does that help your chances of banging him?"

"Oh it doesn't, that's just one of the reasons that I _WANT_ him," she said lightly moaning and grabbing at her melons. "He smells of sex and musk, I'm sure with a little-persuasion, that I'll be able convince him to run me _and_ you thru to the hilt." As she said the word 'persuasion' she lightly tweaked at her nipples.

She was right about one thing, I wanted him, I wanted him **BAD**. And after weighing my options and hearing her plan, knowing that he is most likely going to relax after such a fight and those burns on his legs meant that he probably would be headed for the lake, I decided to help her capture and seduce him. She bolted to section of deep woods that his trail would pass thru and I made my way quickly to Kadabra's hut and convinced him to help us in exchange for a hand-job. Although the horny bastard made me "pay" up front, He kept his word and we headed to meet up with Jess.


	6. Chapter 6: Trapped

**Forewords: I had originally intended this writing to be in second person, this was before I read the rules and before I had the conviction to commit my inner fantasy to digital paper. Instead I propose you read this story as if it were one of your memories.**

**Chapter 6: Trapped**

***perspective has switched back to main***

I decided to be cautious almost to the point of paranoia. I had been jumped by Pokèmon more times than I can count. Two years previous to this trip I had been knocked unconscious and all my pokèballs had been smashed, the only Pokèmon that actually stayed with me was Bluebell; and I didn't want a repeat of history to cost me the newly captured beast of a Charizard or that tank of a Houndoom. I placed each step at a normal yet careful pace. I noticed a few spider webs in the trees and guessed that a couple Ariados must have moved in since I was last here. I kept my eyes moving and focused in on every little sound.

I heard a twig snap behind me and spun around to face a **clearly** female Blaziken which had been attempting to sneak up on me. I have to say, she was pretty fucking gorgeous her double-d bad boys kept moving long after she did. There was a look of failure on her face and I crossed my arms and asked, "Are you going to try something-or was that it?" with a smug grin.

She smiled and snapped her fingers, I tried to jump back but realized that she had only been distracting me while several Ariados took up positions surrounding me. To my surprise, instead of attacking me, they used sticky web to try and restrain me, I used my telekinesis to push the incoming webs away from me while simultaneously charging psionic energy in my right hand and dodging out of the way of Blaziken's punches. When the purplish-blue mass of energy had reached about the size of a baseball, I launched it towards a tight grouping of three Ariados, taking them completely by surprise. It connected with the one in the middle and the resulting explosion took out all three. I turned to the Blaziken and saw that she was just looking on in shock and awe, beak agape and shoulders hunched slightly forward. I was just about to launch another psishock at the remaining Ariados when her foot collided with my arm, ruining my aim and sending the energy far off course. I spun and used sky uppercut, launching her into the air, giving me barely enough time to dodge the next incoming shot of web and put up a barrier to protect me from her high jump kick.

I decided that I'd had just about enough and dropped her instantly with a powerful mental attack (Psychic) just as the Mienshao and what looked to be a Kadabra entered my peripheral vision. Rolling to dodge another volley of web, I decided not to take any chances and attempted to turn and use bullet punch on the Mienshao, only to be sucker-punched just as I turned, knocking me the fuck out.

When I finally woke up in a daze, I thought I was alone, and in more or less the same place I remember last being. My head hurt pretty bad, like I had been drinking hard the night before, and when I reached up to rub it, I found that my hands were bound by Ariados web. Remembering what had happened I looked around I saw the Blaziken still passed out where I had left her, and my bag was hanging in a near by tree, I attempted to summon a psiblade to cut thru the web, but for some reason my psionic abilities were being suppressed, I couldn't even do the most basic telekinesis.

It was shortly after I attempted to use my powers when I herd a feminine voice in my head saying that I put up one hell of a fight and various inflections of "Mienshao" in my ears. Mienshao and Blaziken probably didn't peg me as a psychic, which explains the dejected Kadabra that I now sensed was suppressing my powers.

"Alright, you caught me. Now what, are you going to torture me and free my Pokèmon? Or are you going to just leave me here to rot." I said in a cold tone.

"Oh no," I heard in my head, "You see, me and my associate here," she said coming into my full line of sight and pointing at Blaziken, "Have-different-plans."

I did not like the sound of that, but I did like the look of this Mienshao, defiantly female. 'Not as big in the jugs department as Blaziken but overall pretty hot.' I thought after securing a private section in my own head. The sight of me looking her nude figure up and down made her blush at which I absent mindedly smiled. She abruptly crouched down on her hands and knees, crawling over to me slowly.

"My name is Amy," I heard in my head and I immediately, yet apprehensively, gave her mine. At this point she was already to my feet and began removing my hiking boots, my legs being bound and my powers suppressed, there was nothing I could do about it. she stripped off both boots and socks, then lightly tickled my feet as I struggled to hold back my laughter, causing me to close my eyes. Taking advantage of my eyes being closed, she started unbuttoning my tattered shorts.

"H-hey, what are you-" I started to say but was shushed mentally.

She slipped my shorts down to my knees and, in reveled in the smell of the musk that the previous battles had created, thrusting her shout into my crotch to get a better sniff. After a moment she sighed in happiness and pulled off my underwear with her teeth; and in doing so, unbeknownst to her, she fulfilled one of my lifelong sexual fantasies causing my dick to stand at attention centimeters from her face.

"I'm serious knock it o-" I started to say, but was cut off by the sight and feeling of her warm smooth tongue on my second head; transforming my 'off' into a moan of pleasure. She smiled and cradled my shaft in her soft fluffy pillows of breasts, and began to quite skillfully lick and suck on my tip, bobbing rhythmically up and down as she did so. At first I tried to resist the pleasure, but about half way thru I gave up and enjoyed the ride, my face changing from resistance, to pure unfiltered bliss.

"Oh, I knew you'd come around" she transmitted with a wink.

I wanted to ask how long they'd been planning this but she picked up the pace and replaced my voice with moans of pleasure. "Oh, Amy," being the only thing I could bring myself to say.

Her tongue passed over a sensitive area causing me to moan louder than I had before. She focused in on that one spot, flickering the tip of her tongue and wrapping my head in its euphoric embrace, the sheer pleasure building to levels that I didn't think possible. With one final bob of her head, she ran my cock as far down her throat as she could, sliding my tip on her tongue the whole way causing me to cum hard. The surprising amount left that splattered her face as she pulled me out was a sign to both of us that it had been far too long since I last came. She began to clean herself off swallowing every drop and I, using all my strength, tore thru the restraints and jumped on top of her, causing us to roll into Blaziken who slowly woke up to find me cradling Amy's head in one hand and ass in the other as I made out with her passionately, our tongues exploring the mouth of an opposite, yet willing, species was a massive turn on.

I sensed a connection with Kadabra forming and from it was a translation of Blaziken's speech, "Amy what the fuck! We agreed that I would fuck him first!"

"Well I wouldn't want to disappoint," I said as I moved Amy's pussy to my face, exposing my already erect length to whom I was being told in my head was Jess. "Come on and mount me already if you really want me." I said with a smirk as I teasingly licked Amy's drenched pussy.


	7. Chapter 7: Free

**Forewords: I had originally intended this writing to be in second person, this was before I read the rules and before I had the conviction to commit my inner fantasy to digital paper. Instead I propose you read this story as if it were one of your memories.**

**Chapter 7: Free**

I sat there waiting for Jess to make a move, she was still in shock that I was so willing. I kept teasing Amy, who was at the time sitting on my chest.

"Were both waiting on you Jess, don't tell me you're having second thoughts," I said mockingly, snapping her back to reality. She didn't waste any time positioning herself with the tip of my lance against her ready and quivering slit. She abruptly impaled herself on my hard cock all the way to the hilt, causing me to lift my head ramming my mouth directly into Amy's pussy. After the initial surprise died down I started to eat Amy out, exploring her sweet and sour pussy from the inside with my tongue just as Jess placed her hands on my chest and started to rhythmically bob her gorgeous body up and down the length of my shaft. Amy leaned back as I hit a sensitive spot and I got a good look at Jess, her head bobbed lazily, her eyes were lost in an ocean of pleasure, her billowing breasts swung up and down sensuously, and her tongue was hanging lazily out of the side of her beak.

I Pushed my tongue deeper into Amy's cunt, using my telekinesis to gently massage her clit causing her to moan and tighten up, trapping my tongue within her (not that I was complaining). To my surprise and delight, the girls started to make out, their minds lost in the oasis of pleasure that I was giving them. The sight of them exploring each other's mouths, the taste of Amy's juices, and the feeling of Jess' tight wet pussy wrapped around my cock pushed me to the edge. I rammed my tongue as far as Amy's pussy would accept it and gave a massive thrust pushing my entire length into Jess. We all screamed in pleasure and orgasmed at the same time.

I lay there panting and noticed that both Jess and Amy had fallen into a daze, I decided to take advantage of the situation, snagging two luxury balls from my backpack with my telekinesis. They didn't even put up a fight. As I let them out of their pokèballs they looked at me happily, but only Amy could contact my mind, I asked what was wrong and she said that Kadabra had cut out on us.

"I'll find him, wait here," I said scanning the forest with my mind. I found him quick enough and asked him, "What the hell do you think you're doing? We still need you numb nuts."

"No go fuck yourself ass hat, I ain't helping you anymore, you just captured the two hottest chicks within a ten kilometer radius! So in other words, piss off, you half-breed captain cock block," he shouted inside my skull.

He crossed a definite line when he said half-breed, and the look on his face said that he realized it. "Listen, Kadabra, I'm a reasonable man. I will give you… ten no… twenty-five seconds to get your ass back into position before I castrate you with your own damn spoon... Any objections?" He gulped as I said this.

"Wait, wait, wait, there _may_ be something I can do to solve both of our problems," at this he unexpectedly invaded my mind before I could put up a barrier. By the time he left, my head hurt as if he'd been playing it like a drum.

"The fuck did you do to me!?" I shouted, grabbing my head.

"Relax all I did was expand some parts of your filthy half-breed mind to be able to support a stronger connection, you should be able to contact non-psychic Pokèmon on your own now, and it should be permanent. So can I leave?"

I forced myself to smile and thank him, but as he turned to leave I gave him a bullet punch to the back of the head for calling me half-breed, knocking him out cold. "Pansy," I said spitting on him in distain.

I returned to find that the girls had gone thru my bag and released the Charizard that I had caught. Amy, sensing my increase in psionic energy, beckoned that I show myself. She and Jess explained to me that Charizard's name was Celest, and that she wanted in on our fun.

I extended my mental connection and it took hold just as Kadabra said it would; and after a few seconds I had managed to get a handle on my newfound power; "Alright Celest, you should be able to speak to me now"

Her mental voice was surprisingly feminine for the beast that she was, don't judge a book by it's cover I guess. "You bested me in single combat. A feat not many can say they have achieved, most of them being water-types," she let out a puff of smoke from her nostrils at the mention of water-types, "and from what these two tell me, you are a regular Hercules at mating," she looked my naked muscular form up and down once more smiling in approval as she did, "So I want you to ravage me, and I like to fuck rough so you better be able to take and dish out punishment."

Instead of saying a thing I tackled her using extreme speed again, sending us flying. I turned so that when we impacted a tree my back slammed into the bark. I was smart enough to slightly cushion my impact; the bark still cut my back up quite a bit, but there was no real damage. We bounced off the tree, and Amy ran over with a rag and some first aid supplies, cursing me for my recklessness as I made out with Celest, her thick draconic forked tongue probing my mouth. She moaned in bliss as I lightly dug my nails into her leathery shoulders, she returned the favor by gently clawing my back; not enough to break the skin, just enough to cause a bit of pain. We hadn't even done anything yet and I was already rock solid, the pain mingling with the pleasure of kissing her in ways that I never thought possible, I softly nibbled the length of her neck, sliding my body down to where I would be able to penetrate her, gently scratching her skin to let her know that I was in position. The look on her face was all I needed; it said-no… Demanded: **DO IT**, and I thrust my full length deep within her… Only to find that she was much too big for me, a realization that disappointed both of us. I turned around to face her cavernous pussy and she craned her neck to be able to suck on my cock. I began by teasing the outer edges of her cunt, nibbling here or there as she wrapped her long tongue around my shaft and pulled it slowly into her warm mouth. Her clit was about the size of a medium lollypop and I took it into my mouth, circling it with my tongue as hers probed my stiff dick, her claws carefully playing with my balls (her arms just so happened to be barely long enough). I slipped my hand in-between her warm folds and rubbed slowly and expertly, the surprise of which caused her tongue to flicker spastically, accidentally striking an especially sensitive area of mine causing me to blow my load directly down her throat. I told her not to let go and that I would get hard again in a few seconds, and she told me that I tasted delicious. Hearing her say that brought mister stiffly back to attention and I called to her that I was going to go deeper. She tensed up but she was too big, in the end she just made herself the perfect tightness for the ultimate fisting. I smiled and slowly shoved my closed hand deep within her, a long hard moan escaping her cock filled mouth as Amy and Jess sat in awe. by the time I hit her cervix I was elbow deep in sweet sweet pussy, she did in fact taste surprisingly sweet for a fire type, not spicy like Houndoom, although a bit bitter. I pumped my arm in and out of her slowly until I found all of her most sensitive spots, making note of them for later. I continued at a quicker pace and she used her tongue to jerk me off while simultaneously using her tongue's forks to flick my second head.

At this point I was elbow deep thrusting my arm in and out at a moderate pace whilst sucking on her clit like a lollypop. I decided I'd give her the ride of her life and extended my fingers to strike as many of her sensitive spots as I possibly could. She came like a geyser, spraying her orgasm about a meter in the air, showering Jess, Amy, and me in her bitter-sweet juice, I gratefully drank as much as I could, like a child drinking from a hose. Her tongue spazzed out once more and again caused me to shoot another heavy load into her mouth, her tongue greedily jerking every last drop from me. I realized that my arm was stuck in her pussy and that it had tightened enough to cut off circulation, it took Jess and Amy combined to wrench my arm out of her. But this left an amazing opportunity as I realized that she was now tight enough to accept my already erect length.

Before she had any time to recover and loosen up, I impaled Celest on the full length of my spear, her claws instinctively digging into my back, causing another mix of pain and pleasure that sent my head spinning. I was told that I looked a lot like Jess when I first fucked her (minus the massive bouncing bazoombas), eyes glossed over and a dopy smile on my face and my tongue hanging out the side of my mouth as my head bobbed about listlessly while I thrusted. I heard the sounds of pokèballs opening but was in to much ecstasy to realize that Jess and Amy had freed all my Pokèmon. They all sat there in awe watching me with longing as I blew a powerful load of masochistic cum into Celeste's willing pussy before passing out.


	8. Chapter 8: Dreaming

**Forewords: I had originally intended this writing to be in second person, this was before I read the rules and before I had the conviction to commit my inner fantasy to digital paper. Instead I propose you read this story as if it were one of your memories.**

**Chapter 8: Dreaming**

I awoke feeling warm, I'm not sure how long I'd been asleep but it was still light out. As I looked around me, I noticed that there was a girl wrapped around each of my arms and legs, with my head laying in Celest's crotch and Onyx laying on my stomach. Amy and Jess had wrapped themselves around my arms, and without even moving I could tell that my fingers were resting up against their pussies. Similarly Houndoom and Bluebell had wrapped up my legs, their asses positioned by my toes. I smiled and thought that I could give them all one hell of a wake up call; but I decided instead to wake Onyx first, flexing my abs to rouse her from her stupor.

She awoke and I mentally shushed her, asking what had happened while I was asleep.

Her telepathic voice was so cute I could have died, "After you finished yourself in Celest, you slid down her stomach and turned around. You muttered something about Bluebell that I didn't quite catch, but made her blush and we all started to talk. After a lot of questions and a long discussion we all decided that we wanted to join in on the fun. Then the others commandeered your arms and legs… so I decided to sleep on your chest."

"You… you saw what happened with Celest?" I asked psionicly so to not disturb the others. I had to admit, hearing that I had an audience turned me on, I didn't expect these girls to be into that sort of thing, and in no time I was hard as a rock.

Onyx playfully nodded, a look of desire and love entering her eyes as she positioned herself on the tip of my throbbing cock and said, "Ever since my first heat around you, this is all I've ever wanted…" Which reddened my face, and made me even hornier.

I managed to push past my lust and examine the situation. "Are you… sure that I'm not too… big for you?" I asked silently, genuinely concerned for her wellbeing.

She mentally reassured me that I would fit, hinting at the fact that she had been… "practicing", which turned me on even more. "Just let me do all the work and I'll be fine," she said, a smirk crossing her face as she slowly impaled herself on my diamond hard cock. It was slow going, I could feel her muscles straining to keep herself open as much as she could, in the end she was able to impressively take about half my length before my tip hit her cervix, and as she eased the final few centimeters, she let herself tighten up again, causing both of us to let out a light moan of pleasure. Not giving me any time to recover, she began her seemingly well practiced technique of slowly expanding herself as she rode up and tightening herself as she pushed down, it was so good that it was almost too much for me already, her tight feline pussy caressing my cock in ways I didn't think possible. There was a look of determination in her eyes and a smile that told me she was enjoying herself. I tensed up, throwing my head back with a groan of pleasure as she rocked her hips pushing down, striking a sensitive spot on my cock. My head went partially into Celest's pussy and I inadvertently fingered and toed all the other girls, giving them the wake-up-call of the century. All seven of us moaned in unison and I extended the mental connection to all of them so they could now hear what each other was saying to me mentally as they awoke.

"Master, you horny dog you, so naughty to start without us," Jess teased with a wink as she shoved my hand farther inside of herself. All the while Onyx did not stop, _and_ she never broke eye contact; it looked as if she were on a mission. I tensed up again as she hit another sensitive spot, causing another round of moaning to resound thru the forest.

Panting, my head now halfway inside of Celest, and my fingers and toes deep within everybody else, I told Onyx, and therefore everyone, that I was about to cum. The look of sheer elation that this brought to Onyx's face, made me tense my cock. I inadvertently struck Onyx's g-spot, causing her to orgasm, opening her cervix. She didn't waste the opportunity that this extra space provided her with and she made a mighty downwards thrust, taking in my length all the way to the hilt; moaning in the all too familiar mixture of pain and pleasure. I cried out in ecstasy as I released my seed deep within her, filling her up as I gingerly pulled myself out. She eagerly lapped up any cum that leaked from her slit or my dick. Moments later I saw that she was in some pain, apparently having pushed herself too far in the heat of the moment. I decided that I would help and levitated over a Sitrus berry, using my telekinesis to extract all of its revitalizing juices. I motioned for her to come over and she positioned herself with her raw pussy in front of my face. Taking the healing liquid into my mouth, I encircled her cunt with my lips and pushed the healing nectar in with my cheeks and tongue. The tingling sensation that we both felt as the juice started healing her from the inside, caused her to shout out in delight and wonder as she orgasmed again, spraying me with Sitrus juice and both of our cum. She lazily rolled off of my chest and fell asleep with her head resting on my bicep. Celest was busy licking my face clean and making out with me, so I didn't notice Bluebell shifting around my leg until I felt the flicker of her thin forked tongue tickling member, hardening eagerly in response.

I turned to look at her and, to my surprise, she couldn't meet my gaze. From the look on her face, she seemed embarrassed, the scales under her eyes taking on a pinkish hue.

"Is anything wrong my love?" I asked seductively.

Her voice sounded so shy and unsure, even though I had known her the longest out of most, if not all, of my Pokèmon. "I.. do.. Are.. Are you sure you want to.. to do this master?" she asked blushing and looking away, "not that I'm not happy to, it's just… I don't want this to be something you regret later…" her concern visible on her face and in her voice, "I.." she took a deep breath, "I don't want this to come between us even if it would make me happier than anything else in the world," she blurted out with a tear, dropping the shyness in her voice and replacing it with conviction.

"Bluebell," I said reassuringly, "I could never regret falling in love with you," tears streaming down her face. "You have been with me through so much, you stayed by my side when I most needed you and…" I hesitated on the verge of a confession, "and because of that I… grew to secretly love you…" I admitted honestly.

"I knew…" she said in almost a whisper. "I always knew…" she continued, mysteriously. Leaving me no time to question her she continued, "why do you think I always sleep next to you? I always hoped that you would try something or that I would gain the courage to make the first move."

"Bluebell, you show so much courage on the battle field, and here you have an opportunity to express your love to me," I said passionately. "Use some of that un-ending ferocity that I see in your eyes during battle, and know that I will always love you," the fire of my soul burning in my eyes unleashed a spark that lit the tinder of her courage as she wrapped her long thin tongue around my cock and pulled it into her maw. I sensed a pang of jealousy from all the other girls at the passion of my speech, but I had fallen for Bluebell long ago, _and_ was in to much pleasure to care.

Her thin serpentine tongue gingerly explored my cock, the tips of her fork tickled my sensitive areas with considerate skill. It wasn't long before she had me moaning in ecstasy as she rubbed my length with her precise ribbon, curling it around my manhood and stroking up and down seductively. I saw that I had managed to re-light the fire behind her eyes and in her soul.  
"Oh Arceus… Bluebell… you… you are so… so… so talented," I exclaimed breathlessly between moans, "I had no… idea that such… such a thin tongue could produce such a… profound effect." She teasingly stroked one of my now memorized sensitive spots, causing me to deeply finger the other girls: Jess laughed in delight fondling her tits, Amy moaned sweetly and crammed my hand in deeper, and Houndoom panted heavily, shifting her feet and whimpering for more with a look on her face that said 'please?'. I smiled as Celest started making out with me again, her thick draconic tongue muffling my ever increasing moans. Bluebell, jealous for more attention, swung her pussy towards me and I had Celest begrudgingly hold Bluebell's tail up while I used my tongue to massage her reptilian cunt. Bluebell released a hiss of pure sexual nirvana as my now quite skilled tongue probed her wet slit.

I penetrated my tongue deeper into her, excitedly lapping up her sweet, earthy juices. 'Like rocky road ice cream,' I thought to myself with a chuckle as I made strait to learn her sensitive spots, finding one in moments and applying all of my attention to it. Bluebell moaned loudly and jerked me harder with her tongue. We cried out in passion as we both came simultaneously, her body going limp from the release. She quickly recovered and, much to the displeasure of the other girls, wrapped herself around me, pinning my arms to my sides and placing her pussy over my semi-hard manhood as she stared me in the face.

Getting hard again I said, "take it slow Bluebell, you're a virgin so it's going to hurt the first time," my concern evident, knowing that she hadn't had any sort of sexual experience before. She licked my nose and pressed her serpentine lips to mine, fangs raking my chest as she eased herself onto me. I gladly opened my mouth to accept her delicate forked tongue and after a few seconds she stopped with my cock a little under half way inside of her as I felt her hymen pressing lightly against my tip.

"Are you ready for this?" I asked gingerly. She furiously nodded her head, took a deep breath, and thrusted downward breaking the barrier crying out in pain and joy. She removed herself from my member to let the pain subside. In mere moments Bluebell recovered and had easily and eagerly re-crammed my full length inside her tight virgin pussy. I moaned as our tongues intertwined and she started lunging herself up and down along my cock. After a minute, she got the hang of when to tighten and relax her muscles to intensify the pleasure; 'she always was a quick learner' I thought to myself, falling into a daze again. I had always loved Bluebell and the feeling of her rhythmically fucking me felt like a victory of legendary proportions.

She made one final downwards thrust, tightening herself as much as she could, and I shot my load of cum into her constricted pussy. I rolled both of us over, her body still coiled around mine, quickly getting hard again; I silently prayed thanks to Arceus for my superhuman endurance and recovery speed and started thrusting exploratively. She squealed and hissed in delight as I took control, my cock ceaselessly probing her for weak spots. Bluebell's head slipped onto my shoulder and I started to hungrily nibble on her neck, causing her to moan softly in delight. Her soft moans turned to screams of extract as I finally found one of her sweet-spots. I smiled, rocking my hips as I made short, slow thrusts so to stimulate her as much as I possibly could. The sheer ecstasy of my extra attention made her lightly rake my back with her long slender fangs, causing my tongue to hang out my mouth in pain and pleasure as I started thrusting harder. I ran over another sweet-spot causing her to tighten, catching me mid thrust in her euphoric embrace. I finished my thrust thru her tightened slit, and she screamed loudly and nearly blew me off of her with the force of her orgasm.

Moments later she began to re-insert me, and the look of insatiable hunger I saw in her eyes, plus the feeling of her warm pussy rubbing the back of my cock sent me over the edge, spraying my warm seed all over her. She wasn't finished with me yet and started to once again wrap my member in her cunt when the other girls, who had by this time gotten quite fed up with watching, ran over telling her that she'd had her turn and to stick with their agreement. She hissed and started fucking me anyways, causing the other girls to start trying to pry her off me. In the end it took the combined force of every other girl there to pull her away.

"What is this I heard about an agreement?" I asked standing up and crossing my arms. I realized that I didn't look as intimidating as I had wanted; my swinging junk being the main distraction. "Hey," I said snapping my fingers, "my eyes are up here," a playful smirk crossing my face.

Jess was the first one to snap back to reality, "Oh, sorry," she said blushing as she turned to Bluebell, looking down at her. She said with a bit of distain that, "our 'agreement' was that we'd each get a turn with you and that **nobody** would hog you all to themselves." Bluebell sat there blushing, giving quiet, yet rapid apologies. "We also agreed to not get pregnant from this, we were sure your folks wouldn't be too happy if you showed up at their doorstep with a score of illicit children," she added tactfully.

"Oh… well that makes since," I said truthfully. "Thanks for rule number two by the way," I added blushing and scratching the back of my head; having completely forgotten that in a human-Pokèmon relationship a female Pokèmon could actually choose weather or not they got pregnant. They chuckled and told me not to worry about it.

I turned my attention unexpectedly to Houndoom, my face becoming serious once more. "So that just leaves you," I said seductively, taking her by surprise. I dropped to all fours and started to slowly move towards her, "Maybe," I said lowering my voice while adding a bit more breath into it to create a tone of sensuality, "we can even find you a name."

The look on her face was priceless. As I said those last few words it was clear that I had just melted her heart. Her voice was a bit more rough, but still feminine, "I honestly thought that you'd forgotten about me master," she said sadly.

"What made you think that?" I asked shocked.

"Well… It's just that my advances weren't too well received last time… so I thought that you hated me..."

"Ohhhhhhhh," Jess said in realization, "so _that_ explains all the musk I smelled on him before." Houndoom just blushed and looked away. "You almost beat us too him you little tramp you," she said playfully with a wink and a smile of approval.

"Houndoom," I said warmly, "I was a different man… asleep… my eyes were still shut tight to my true feelings…" I said, realizing the truth in my words as I spoke them. "Can you find it in your heart to forgive me?" I pleaded, finally reaching her on my hands and knees.

After a pause she abruptly, yet lightly, bit my shoulder; causing a gasp from everyone else, but a moan of pleasure from me that calmed their nerves. She licked my shoulder and face tenderly before turning around. Placing her head and chest on the ground, she presented me with her dripping canine pussy. I greedily grabbed her thighs with my hands, burying my face in her pussy; her spicy-sweet juices once again enticing my taste buds. She growled lightly, wrapping her thin tail around my neck. She used this as leverage to raise me to my knees, my cock positioned at her entrance. "I've had my fill of foreplay," she said angrily, "fuck me… NOW!" she screamed in my head, her heat clearly getting to her. She released her grip on my throat and I inserted my tip teasingly. I waited there till she growled in displeasure and I abruptly thrusted in as hard as I could. She howled in pleasure and craned her head back and to the side to look me in the eye as I fucked her. I leaned over her and pressed my lips to hers as I heard her whisper "yesssssssss," breathlessly in my mind. I began thrusting again as our tongues intertwined, blood rushing to my head from bending over. She was so fucking horny that she giggled like a school girl after each thrust, moaning and groaning much more than any of the girls before her. I started to rock my hips as I thrusted making Houndoom break our kiss as she craned her head straight up shouting, "OH SWEET MOTHER ARCEUS YES!"

All of the other girls were stunned, I laughed and smacked her ass as I started to thrust harder. Her tail smacked my ass to return the favor and she started to hump back as I thrusted inwards shouting "ARCEUS… AR… OH SWEET ARCE.. AHHHHHHH YES, YES, YES, SWEET FUCKING ARCEUS YES RIDE ME HARDER… ARCEUS YES, YES, FUCK YES….." Even I was shocked, not that I stopped thrusting, but I hadn't even heard a preacher exclaim the name of Mother Arceus so many times in a row.

I grabbed the horns on her head and thrusted as hard as I could screaming "FUCK YEA," as she came. The force of her orgasm caused her pussy to quiver and strike my cock violently in a multitude of sweet-spots, she sensed that I was about to blow my load and humped back hilting me as I coated her insides in my sperm.

"Holy!" Jess exclaimed at once, but Houndoom and I were both too out of breath, panting too heavily to notice. "She is the holiest one among us when she fucks!" Jess continued, grabbing everybody's attention. "HEY, _that's_ what we should name her, Holy."

Houndoom looked displeased and she was about to say something, but stopped as I started to explore the possibility, "Holy… Hoooooly… Hooaaaallly… Holly… Holly! We should name you Holly!" I exclaimed triumphantly.

Houndoom turned the idea over in her head and, after a few seconds, Amy impatiently asked "Well? What do you think?"

Houndoom smiled and head butted my stomach, dropping me onto my back. She placed her forepaws on my pelvis and started licking my cock before smiling and saying "I think I like it," taking my entire length into her mouth.

"Holly it is then," I said in ecstasy as I let my head fall to the ground limp while Holly worked. Her thick canine tongue encompassing my length in its soft embrace, causing me to moan and sigh in bliss; a vacant smile alighting my face. She bobbed her head up and down and I grabbed the grass with my hands, jerking my head and feet in rapture. She gave one final bob of her head, expertly sliding her tongue in the same direction and I blew another heavy load into her greedy mouth. She sucked me dry not wanting to waste a single drop.

"Alright…. I'm… I'm spent…." I said panting, realizing that my reserves of stamina had finally had hit their limit. A resounding 'awwwwwwwww' of disappointment rang in my mind from every girl as I called them over for a short nap, setting the alarm on my watch to go off in an hour.

I had tactfully set it to silently wake me using a series of electrical pulses. I got up from my bed of beautiful women and went off to pee. When I had returned Bluebell was wide awake and slithered quickly over to greet me; everybody else was just waking up.

"How are you feeling Bluebell," I said with a smile, crouching down to scratch the back of her jaw the way she loves me to.

"I… I… I don't want this to be some passing fling," she said, sounding determined. "I want to be by your side forever… No matter what."

I crouched there shocked, "B…Bluebell? Are… Are you asking me to marry you?" I asked still slightly dumbfounded.

She turned and looked me in the eyes, mustering all of her courage for the first time, and shouted, "YES! MORE THAN ANYTHING ELSE IN THE WHOLE WORLD YES! PLEASE, PLEASE MARRY ME MASTER, PLEASE!"


	9. Chapter 9: Wet Dream

**Forewords: I had originally intended this writing to be in second person, this was before I read the rules and before I had the conviction to commit my inner fantasy to digital paper. Instead I propose you read this story as if it were one of your memories.**

**Chapter 9: Wet Dream**

I stood there dumbstruck… Before me the love of my life was asking me-no-begging me to marry her. I closed my mouth, and smiled softly. My eyes softened and seemed to smile as I got down on one knee, stroking the underside of Bluebell's chin.

"Bluebell, I would lo-" I began but was cut off as Jess realized what was happening.

"YOU BITCH!" she screamed with enough intensity in her voice to make Bluebell, who was probably much, much stronger than Jess, cower behind me. "I FUCKING KNEW IT! You're trying to hog him _and_ his girthy cock all to yourself!" each word seemingly weighing down Bluebell more than the last, making her not only start to cry, but to sink to the ground behind me. I had no idea that Bluebell was so sensitive, but from her response I could clearly see that my cock was the least of her concerns.

"Well I wouldn't call it girthy," I said trying to alleviate the mood.

"Oh shut up babe, you're a fucking animal," she said with a wink. "But I'm talking to little miss shiny-scales over there, not you; so but out!"

"No, no, no, no, that's not at all what I wanted," she said, here psionic voice so quiet that I had to amplify the sound. "All I wanted was to be able to love him closer." It was clear to me that she hadn't even been thinking about sex when she made her plan, and my heart melted at the sincerity of her words. But Jess wouldn't have any of it.

"Yeah, love him closer… so then what, were we all just supposed to fade into the background! HUH? You selfish, egotistical, plotting, bi-"

"SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH AND LET ME explain myself bitch!" Bluebell interrupted, defending herself at last. "Today was sooooooo much fun," she said poking her head out from behind me. "I wouldn't give that up even if it would mean that I could marry master…" she said clearly lying, but making an effort, "I know that you have needs to be filled just like I do, and I would be cruel to hog the only man able to satisfy you." She said, now mostly out from behind me.

Jess and the others were dumbstruck. "So, let me get this straight," Jess said shaking herself back to reality. "You'd let us, or for that mater any girl, fuck your husband when ever we wanted?"

"Well no, not whenever you wanted… master has to have a say in things too right? It _is_ him you're fucking after all," She said. Jess paused a moment contemplating what Bluebell had said and seemed to be satisfied. "All I ask is that I be the only one allowed to mother his children," Bluebell added tactfully.

I was taken by her forwardness, but everybody else seemed to accept the condition… Until Celest opened her big mouth, "and if we refuse," she said, barely crossing her short arms.

Bluebell hissed and climbed me, wrapping herself once around my waist as she placed her head on my shoulder. She replied coldly, "Then I will rip his seed from your womb with fang and venom!" She allowed a glob of toxin to slide down her fangs, sizzling slightly as it splattered on the ground. The power of her words made the half-ton dragoness cower behind Jess comically. Everybody else seemed shocked, but I had always known Bluebell's toxins to be particularly potent, so much so that I made it a point to become immune to them.

"So we are all in agreement then," I said plainly as I used my fingers to wipe the excess venom from Bluebell's fangs. "I will marry Bluebell and you and any other girls will still be able to use me for your needs whenever prudent," I continued, nibbling Bluebell's neck with a dreamy smile on my face. Bluebell was still looking at Celest with an aura of disapproval as she flicked out her forked tongue to taste the air.

"If…" she said grabbing everybody's attention, "for some reason _one_ of you has decided to break our agreement and become pregnant anyways… Then I am too late to stop you… All I **demand** is that you be sure that the child looks like you," she spoke, asserting her dominance for the first time.

"I knew that female Pokèmon could choose if they got pregnant or not… But, you mean to tell me that you can actually choose who the child resembles too?!" I asked in shock.

"Yeah," Amy said with a sigh, "But only for the first twenty-four hours, after that it's resemblance is set, either human or Pokèmon. But things like gender and eye color-ya know, normal baby stuff-are still far beyond our control."

I was deep in thought as everybody else began at Celest with a disapproving look in their eyes. She cracked under the intensity of their stares and blurted out, "I didn't get pregnant, OK!" which, understandably, seemed to relive everyone. "Even though I wanted to **badly**," she conceded with a disappointed grumble.

After a few seconds, the other girls huddled together, speaking out loud so I couldn't understand, yet soft enough so Bluebell couldn't hear. After an agreement seemed to be reached, Onyx came forward and said happily, "Ok Bluebell, we are _all_ in agreement, from this point forward you have the sole right to bare master's children."

The look of elation on bluebells face melted my heart once more. 'My beautiful fiancé… I never dreamed that my life would go this well…' I thought to myself with a warm smile. Everybody else, however, was a bit impatient and began incessantly asking what we should do next.

"Well… As much as I hate to say it… we _did _come out here in the first place to train…" I said as Bluebell nibbled on my ear.

"AWWWWWWWWWW," they all said in unison.

I sighed… "I might as well check on your stats… doubt they changed muHOLY SWEET MOTHER ARCEUS!" I exclaimed taking everyone by surprise. I showed Bluebell my watch and her jaw dropped.

"That's insane!? Surely it's malfunctioning," Bluebell said as everyone started to slowly walk over.

"What!? What's happening, why are you so shocked?" Onyx said, tilting her head in curiosity.

"No… Nnnnnnope, it's working fine see" I said after running a diagnostic.

"That's… uh, incredible…" Bluebell said, still stupefied.

"Alright master cut the crap! Will you just tell us already and quit leading us on," Holly said indignantly.

I looked at Bluebell and we laughed so hard that she fell off of me. I was rolling around on the ground in tears by the time I managed to say, between laughs and gasps for breath, "yo… you… HAHAHAHAHA… You are not going to be… believe this-HAHAHAHAHAHAHA" I stopped, taking a few deep breaths to calm myself… but blurted out laughing again as I said, "jus-HAHAHA… Just look," and I held out my watch with a screen comparing everyone's stats from yesterday to their stats now.

Celest's jaw dropped so fast that I thought that it was going to fall off. Amy leaned forward, arms going limp as she stared in disbelief. Jess started laughing maniacally. Holly practically fainted, and Onyx froze. Their stats had all jumped up **significantly**… Well, minus Amy and Jess, because I fucked them _before_ I caught them.

"Well girls," I said finally regaining my composure, "it looks like we have stumbled upon a ridiculous amount of untapped experience… We just accomplished the equivalent of _three_ days worth of my normal training routine in less than one!"

Jess, being her usual horny, yet slightly dense self, asked as she started to juggle her massive tits, "Sooooooooooo, does that mean that we have two free days to do what ever we want?"

"Actually," I said dropping onto my hands and knees, turning to fix my eyes on Bluebell, moving towards her hungrily. "I think that we should do some more training," and with a sly seductive smile I added, "What do you think? My beautiful bride to be…"

She melted like butter and rolled onto her back, exposing her glistening pussy to my longing eyes. Jess, in a fit of jealousy, ruined the moment as she said, with a mocking smile, "Umm, _Bluebell_? Just remember that you promised **not** to get pregnant today."

Bluebell hissed and was about to snap back at her, but was struck silent as I said, "Don't worry love, we can fuck again tomorrow," I kissed her pussy causing her to moan loudly. I continued, moving up her stomach, kissing her at each pause, "and the day after that… and the next one… and the next… whenever… wherever… however… you like…" reaching her lips as I said the last words, pulling her into a deep kiss as her heart quivered. Her thin serpentine tongue probed my mouth once more as I slowly penetrated her wanting slit, making her squeal in delight. Our kiss, however, didn't last long as Holly once again wrapped her tail around my neck, and used it to flip me and Bluebell over. She released her grip and eased her canine pussy onto my mouth with a moan of satisfaction as I started to kiss her bubbling lips. Bluebell, who was now on top, laid her self on Holly's back, placing her head on Holly's shoulder as the two started to moan softly with my teasing.

I wrapped my legs around Bluebell's tail and used them to pull her onto me as I thrusted inwards, hilting every time as she cried out in rapture. I also began to suck and tongue Holly's pussy as deeply as I could, my expert tongue making up for lost time… I had an epiphany and I started to use my telekinesis to make my tongue and cock vibrate violently. The unexpectedly sensations sent them both into a frenzy of moaning and shouting.

"OH SWEET ARCE… ARCEUS FUCK YES… YES… ARCEUS WHY THE FUCK DID YOU NOT DO THIS BEFORE…. MMMMMMMMM… ARCEUS FUCK YES," Holly 'preached' loudly. Bluebell was too bereft in pleasure to do anything but scream, giggle, hiss, and squeal in delight as my vibrating length hilted inside her over, and over, and over. I could tell they were getting close and, with a smirk of satisfaction, used my psi to pull Holly and Bluebell down onto me as I intensified the vibrations.

Holly came first as my vibrating tongue was too much for her canine cunt to bear. " AHHHHHHHHH, ARCEUS YES MASTER, FUCK YES!" was all she managed to scream before she orgasmed, collapsing onto her side and leaving me the opportunity to focus solely on my beautiful fiancé once more.

I rolled back over and used the extra leverage to thrust harder and harder, her mania increasing with every thrust until I struck one of her sweet-spots with my vibrating lance. "YES MASTER YES, BLAST ME FULL OF YOUR SEED!" She cried out in orgasm; shortly thereafter, with her constricting pussy and flowing juices helping, I complied; shooting my newly re-invigorated load into Bluebell's greedy pussy with a moan of euphoria before collapsing on top of her.

I recovered moments later and picked myself up; looking around, I saw that Jess was nowhere to be found. "Amy, uh-where the fuck is Jess?" I asked slightly concerned.

"She left after Holly's 'sermon' and muttered something about berries… Ah, here she is now."

Jess came strolling into camp with three black teardrop shaped berries. Each having what looked like a question mark on each side. My face went pale, I thought I was going to be sick, "Are…" I gulped, "Are those wha… what I think they are?" I asked, pointing with a shaking hand.

"Sure are babe… **Enigma Berries**." She said, taking a step closer.

I scurried away from her as fast as I could, tripping over Bluebell and Holly in the process, not stopping till I was safely hidden away behind Celest. "Get those crazy things away from me!" I shouted franticly from behind my draconic barricade.

"Oh," Jess said with a misinformed smile, "Not a fan are we? Well that's too bad because they're delicious… _and_ the worlds most potent aphrodisiac."

"Yeah, I know," I said poking my head out from behind Celest who was, at this point, very confused.

Onyx heard the commotion and woke up from her cat-nap. She looked around and was understandably perplexed by what she saw before her. She looked around for any possible explanation and when she saw the Enigma Berries she cried out, "JESS! Get rid of those NOW, master is allergic!"

Jess instantly stopped her teasing, "Allergic? Allergic how?" She said turning to me for a response.

"They act like a hyper-energy drink to me…" I said, "Last time I ate one my heart beat so fast that it **literally** stopped…"

Jess' jaw dropped. Amy and Celest turned to me, staring in disbelief. "Wh..What happened?" Jess asked in bewilderment.

I sighed, "It was part of a training exercise I was doing with my father… I was just learning how to use extreme speed, and he knew from our family history that I would get an energy boost from an Enigma berry. He told me that I would be better able to master this new technique with the extra energy… Oh sweet Arceus was he right; I ate the thing and, five seconds later, had the technique down almost perfect… When he asked me to stop so he could congratulate me, however, my heart sped up so much that it couldn't keep up with itself and stopped dead. I would've died too if it weren't for my mom, who just so happened to be there watching. She used her electrokinesis to restart my heart _and_ keep it under control while my dad carried both of us to the hospital…" Jess and the other new-girls still looked shocked. They turned to Bluebell and she nodded in confirmation. I asked again, "so.. could you _please_ get rid of those things Jess?"

"uuuuuh… yeah sure," she said and threw **two** of them away stashing the third somewhere. I noticed but wasn't in the mood to debate any further.HilHuktubg

I called over Jess and Onyx because it had been awhile since they had any attention. "So girls," I said to them both, "what do you want to do now?" They talked it over out loud so I couldn't understand. As they were speaking the other girls, particularly Amy and Celeste, started to blush. I smiled as I realized that they had something BIG planned for me.

Onyx walked over to me and asked me to close my eyes and pucker my lips, adding playfully, "No _peaking!_" I complied… but, after I waited a few seconds and nothing happened, I opened one eye to see what was taking so long only to get a punch to the face, knocking me out cold…

I woke up to find that I was kneeling, my mouth was gagged, my legs were roped together, and my arms were each tied to a different tree. The only two girls I could see were Amy and Celest who sat before me in our clearing, and I couldn't turn my head far enough to see who was giggling behind me. Jess and Onyx crawled into my limited range of vision on either side of my waist saying, "Are you ready for your show master?" in a well rehearsed unison. I nodded slowly and Jess snapped her fingers, moments later I felt a sharp pain on my back as Holly used her tail to give me a thrashing. "So naughty master," Jess said in that provocative tone of hers, "Onyx and I have yet to taste you, and you've been neglecting poor Amy and Celest," she continued snapping her fingers again which issued another lashing from Holly. "Once me and Onyx have… Eaten our fill," she said as both of them started to nibble on my shaft, causing me to moan thru the gag, "_You_ are going to pleasure Amy and Celest. Don't worry about Celest by the way, Amy will get her nice…and…tight." She snapped her fingers twice and Amy started to grind on Celest with a bewildered smile on her face which seemed to say, 'am I really doing this?!' and a moan that said she was enjoying herself.

I was brought back to reality by another sting from Holly's tail, which caused me to lunge forward in reflex; jamming my cock into Jess' awaiting beak. She expertly followed my body back to its relaxed position while concentrating her attention on my tip, giggling as I moaned in pleasure while onyx stood by admiring her skill. I looked back to Amy and Celest to find that Amy had shifted positions, she was now facing the opposite direction of Celest. Amy grabbed hold of Celest's tail and began to grind their pussies together once more, crying out in pleasure as her tongue fell out of side of her mouth. Celest threw back her head in response as her claws raked at the ground, letting out a small jet of flame in her passion.

Jess swirled her tongue around my cock slowly and mischievously as I let out a low rumble of indulgence. When she again reached the bottom she snapped her fingers causing another lashing from Holly's tail; I cried out in pain, but it quickly turned to pleasure as the instinctive lunge I made in response propelled my cock deep into Jess' throat. She giggled and grabbed my ass, shoving the rest of me down her greedy gullet. I was overwhelmed, this was the first deep-throat I had ever received, so all I could do was moan in euphoria as she started to bob her head along my length. She snapped her fingers again and my eyes rolled back in my head with delight as the pain from Holly's tail mingled with the pleasure from Jess' throat. The sensation did, however, give me a moment of clarity in which I was able to think, 'So **this** was her plan _all along_…' before slipping once more into ecstasy.

As my eyes rolled back to their natural positions; I saw, and felt, Jess' beautiful head moving up and down steadily along my shaft. I looked forward as I heard a noise and saw that Celest had turned the tables on Amy; Amy was pinned to the ground on her side, Celest was holding up one of her legs while simultaneously making small circular grinding motions, causing them to both pant in euphoria. Jess snapped her fingers once more and I started laughing with rapture as the thrust I made caused her throat to strike one of my weak spots, my seed rushing forth in an avalanche of pleasure. She happily drank all that I gave her and continued to bob her head while I came, making me shoot out more and more as she squealed, reveling in her accomplishment. She slowly raised her head as she sucked with all her might, not wanting to waste a single drop of my precious seed.

She licked her beak slowly and let out a moan of satisfaction as I hung from my restraints with exhaustion. She smiled and said, putting a finger in her mouth, "Mmmmmmm, the other girls _were_ right; you _are_ delicious." I pulled on my restraints, I would've fucked her right there and then if I had the chance, and from the look of joy on her face I could tell that she could sense it. "Oh master! You look so… _horny_," She said as she placed her head and her hand on my chest, lingering there for a moment as she listened to the sound of my steady breath and beating heart… and I could feel the joy flow throughout her body and was soothed by the feeling of her head laid gently upon my breast... Moments later she broke from this tender embrace reluctantly and sighed, "I would let you fuck me RIGHT here RIGHT now till I sneezed _**white**_ if I had the choice…" she admitted, causing me to violently tug on my restraints yet again as she giggled. "_But_… Onyx still needs to be fed," She said with a wink as she trotted out of my sight.

I tried to follow her with my head, but once she reached my shoulder I felt two paws grasp the sides of my cock, which was still rock solid from Jess' speech. I turned and saw Onyx sitting down with her forepaws on either side of my shaft. She licked her feline lips with a ravenous look in her eyes. She shifted her position and used her paws to raise my cock slightly before running her rough feline tongue all the way along the back of my lance, from base to tip slowly as I released a muffled wail of pleasure. She placed me against her lips and used her coarse tongue to caress the edge of my tip, working up each side slowly. "Oh _master_ you are _so_ filthy," she said, pulling away slightly. "Would you like me to… clean you off?" she asked with a giggle. I nodded furiously and she continued her work, jerking me softly with her forepaws while her gritty tongue stroked my member, pleasuring me whilst simultaneously making me **extra** sensitive. I let fly a moan of passion and threw my head back as she started to hone in on my pleasure centers; when I opened my eyes, I saw Bluebell hanging from the tree above me, a jealous and hungry look in her eyes. I let my head fall limp again as Onyx took my tip into her mouth, her fangs barely fitting on either side of my cock as she started to voraciously lick the underside of my second head. I pulled hard on my restraints in orgasm as she found a massive sweet-spot, my eyes rolling back into my skull in enchantment as she avariciously devoured my gushing seed. She backed her head off to let the last bits of semen spurt all over her face.

As she cleaned herself, Jess appeared out of nowhere and helped lap the rest of my cum off of Onyx. I couldn't help but laugh as they both turned to me, taking one side each they started to nibble on my shaft, working their way up towards my tip. "YES… MORE…" I screamed through my gag as I shook my head and heaved at my restraints like a madman. Jess snapped her fingers and I groaned in a nirvana of pain and pleasure as Holly's tail struck my back. The girls reached my tip simultaneously: Jess' far more experienced tongue engulfed me from the left as Onyx's rough tongue tingling my nerve cells from the right. Holly wrapped her tail around my forehead and forced me to look straight ahead towards Amy and Celest once more. Amy had regained control and had braced herself with her arms on Celest's chest while she circled her hips. From the fury of their moans I could tell that they were both close. I moaned loudly as Jess and Onyx started to make out with my tip in the middle of their mingling mouths, encompassing my head from all directions in a squirming mass of rough and smooth delectation. I lunged forward with a grunt, further penetrating the wriggling mass of tongues, forcing them onto my pleasure centers. I came **hard** and they moved their heads to be showered in my cum, swallowing what landed in their mouths before licking each other spotless.

Jess snapped her fingers three times after backing out of my sight and all my restraints were cut at once. She grabbed my head from behind and pointed my eyes at Amy and Celest, smacking my ass as she said, "Sick, 'em."

I darted forward immediately using extreme speed, surprising them from behind as I Jammed my head between their grinding cunts, making them scream in surprise and euphoria. The sudden stimulation was too much for them and they came together, blasting my head from both sides with their luscious orgasm. Celest tightened up once more and I slid my way into her, placing my hands on her chest and slamming her back to the ground with a crazed, hungry look in my eyes that made her release a jet of flame in surprise. I used **everything** I had learned today to send her into a frenzy: I rocked my hips, rubbing her clit while I struck more of her sensitive areas and I thrusted hard and deep while using my telekinesis to vibrate my cock. Amy looked on in shock at how far I'd progressed and at the wild, ravenous way that I tore into Celest's pussy. Celest's claws embedded themselves into my back again, this time breaking the skin, sending small trickles of blood down my back as I continued to thrust, grind, and vibrate my way deeper and deeper into Celest's stubborn slit. I was practically roaring as I finally broke past a particularly constricted portion of her cunt. I rocked my hips pulling back slightly before plunging my full length into her, plastering her insides with my seed as I intensified the vibrations. She let out a mighty inferno and an earthshaking roar as my ejaculating and vibrating cock struck her pleasure centers, releasing another forceful orgasm before collapsing from exertion.

With a loud sucking and popping sound I pulled my length out, lingering for a moment before turning to Amy with a look of such sexual fury that she flinched. I pulled her on top of Celest's chest and slurped at her sopping folds with care. She cried out in pleasure and I ran my tongue all the way from her pussy to her breasts, nimbly encircling each nipple in my mouth. I sucked on her breasts gently and she blushed and moaned, pulling my head against her as if begging for more. I moved my head to meet hers and pulled her into a passionate kiss as she wrapped her legs around my waist, forcing my entire lance inside of her with a shriek of furious sexual bliss. A gleam entered my eye as I began to rock, thrust, grind, and vibrate her into an oblivion of ecstasy, fondling her tits warmly as our souls intertwined. She came again and again as I hit sensitive spot after sensitive spot, making her wail in pleasure as her pussy contracted and expanded rapidly. I craned my back as I made one final definitive thrust, pumping her full of my bountiful orgasm.

I placed Amy's and Celest's pussies against each other with my tip between them. I began thrusting; my cock, lubricated in their juices, passed between their pressed clits with ease as they slowly started to grind their slits together with me in the middle. I began to vibrate my cock once more, continuing to thrust as their moans of passion transformed into roars of rapture.

"ARCEUS FUCK YEA! GRIND THOSE PUSSIES! HARDER… HARDER… HARDER!" I thundered as I started to thrust harder and harder, faster and faster. I was just about to finish all of us off when Suicune came barreling thru the forest with a roar, breaking my concentration.


	10. Chapter 10: Wake-up Call

**Forewords: I had originally intended this writing to be in second person, this was before I read the rules and before I had the conviction to commit my inner fantasy to digital paper. Instead I propose you read this story as if it were one of your memories.**

**Chapter 10: Wake-up Call**

"WHO ARE YOU? WHY DO YOU TRESPASS ON MY LAND?" Suicune bellowed out in rage, "SPEAK FOOL, WHAT IS THE MEANING OF YOUR INTRUSION" he continued, rather annoyingly. All the pheromones in the air from mating season seemed to be clogging his senses as he was, for some reason, unable to discern just what the hell I was doing lodged between two beautiful women whilst bare ass naked and thrusting with all my might. I tried to ignore him and focus on finishing, but he was quite adamant about breaking my concentration. I rolled my eyes in boredom as he started to spout off some more entitlistic bullshit about me 'trespassing' and that he was 'seeking justice'…

So I flung him into the woods with my telekinesis while I intensified the power of my vibrations once more. Amy and Celest thundered with pleasure as I made the finishing thrust, my crotch was sprayed with their orgasm as I plastered their stomachs with my seed.

I had a blissful smile on my face as Suicune barreled out of the woods once more, "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS? WHO DARES TO ATTACK ME? I WILL ASK AGAIN, WHAT ARE YOU DOI…" he stopped short as the wind shifted in his direction, carrying with it the scent of fresh sex. He reared back, lifting one of his forepaws off the ground as he raised his nose in distain before spouting out, "Sweet mother Arceus?! Y.. You were mating!? ON MY LAND! WITH MY WOMEN! HOW… HOW DARE YOU… YOU… YOU PITIFUL HUMAN WORM!"

I had tried to maintain my composure, but being called a 'pitiful human worm' landed a glancing blow on one of my nerves. My smile faded as I let my head flop in his direction with an expression of profound boredom on my face. From the look of confusion on his canine mug I could tell that he was shaken by what he saw. Oh, I was sure that he had seen many looks from humans in his lifetime: anger, sadness, joy, awe, pain, longing… But never boredom. I pulled my still dripping cock out from between Amy and Celest and held out my hand. Suicune was again surprised as my bag came flying to my awaiting hand faster than I had originally intended. 'Kadabra's mental boost must've effected more than just my telepathic abilities' I thought with an internal smile. I kept my face blank as I pulled a towel out form my pack. I cleaned myself thoroughly before throwing the towel to Amy and Celest who did the same before scurrying off to the others.

I pulled on a fresh pair of underwear and my shirt, making sure that Suicune could tell that I kept my face stoic the entire time it was hidden from him. I pulled on a clean pair of jeans and tucked in my shirt before clasping, zipping, and belting them to my toned figure. I threw my bag over to the girls and Amy caught it with a thud. Closing my eyes, I cracked my neck before taking a deep breath and asking, "So, now that you have my attention, what is it that you want with me?"

My unwavering gaze and stoic complexion made it hard for him to reply at first. He shifted his weight back onto all-fours and began to list his grievances once more, although a bit more civilized this time, "YOU… have trespassed upon my territory for an unnaturally extended period of time. And what's more is that I caught you actively imposing upon my mating rights, taking these eligible females for yourself."

I sighed, taking another deep breath as I began my defense calmly, "Whilst I begrudgingly admit to trespassing, I supply the simple explanation of my lack of knowledge on the size, shape, and location of your territory. As for your other charge, I brought three of these women with me, defeated one in battle and captured her, and the other two joined me of their own free will; so I find that you are being un-reasonable to say that I was encroaching upon any of your mating rights."

Suicune was too engulfed in pheromones to see reason, however, and continued to accuse me, "You say that you were not impeding my right to mate, yet the Blaziken and the Charizard have both known me in mating seasons past, I request that you return them to me and I will consider letting you leave un-molested."

His objectification of Jess and Celest bothered me significantly, causing me to squirm in discomfort and retort, "Those girls have names you know… Pray tell me, did either of them bother to return to you the year after you had first become acquainted?" From his slight blush and silence I could tell that they hadn't. "Well then, they chose not to return and become your mates, so you have no further claim to them. I dare say that if you had bothered to even learn their names then you might have at least a weak argument; but as it stands now, all you have are two separate one night stands fueled by chemical imbalance." He winced as my silver-tongued words cut into his ego.

"What do their names have to do with anything? I claimed them first, and I dictate that you return to me my property!" he scoffed in reply, more to bandage is bleeding ego than to actually retort, a wholly unwise move.

He was practically handing me his head on a platter, and his continuing objectification of Jess and Celest made a tinge of anger creep into my voice as I said, "My dear fellow, their names have everything to do with this dilemma. You see these beautiful women as nothing more than possessions, toys to be used for your pleasure and thrown away when they no longer suit your tastes. They obviously saw through their own pheromones and were distressed by this, deciding insead to seek a relationship on… more equal terms. I say again, you have no further need to attempt to stake your claim, you tried and failed at your first and only chance."

He narrowed his eyes and asked, "Just _what_ are you implying whelp? Pray tell me!"

I sighed turning my head to Jess, who was currently cowering behind a tree with the others. Our eyes met and after a moment she gave me a determined nod that seemed to say 'let 'em have it.' and I turned my gaze back upon his figure as I complied with her wish, "Well my good man," I continued with a moderate amount of anger in my voice, "what I mean to imply is that you _obviously_ don't know how to please a real woman. Failing on **at least** two occasions with your aforementioned 'property.' You were most likely too engulfed in your own pleasure to consider the needs of your partner… and so long as you continue to do so you will be little more than the thieving animal that you profess _me_ to be."

He winced at my caustic reprimands and this massive blow to his pride looked like it had somehow managed to physically harm him, "Wha… What would you know you… you…," he started, but paused as he finally felt my presence. "You _**half-breed**_vermin!"

All my girls stopped dead, the color drained from Onyx's and Holly's face as Jess took a sharp inhale muttering, "oooohhh… that one looked like it stung."

"Y… You have no idea," Bluebell said with a worried expression on her face.

I blinked rapidly as if in disbelief. I licked my lips and smiled unnaturally, "I.. hehe.. I'm terribly sorry, but… would you mind… just… running that last remark by me again?" I asked, issuing a sigh of relief from everyone and a breathless 'oh thank Arceus' from Bluebell.

Suicune on the other hand, didn't seem to catch the hint, smiling as he said, "_You_ heard me."

I merely chuckled and said, giving him another chance, "I'm sorry but you seem to be either mistaken or just too dense for your own good. I _told_ you that I didn't catch your last remark. I would be much obliged if you could be so _kind _as to repeat it for me…"

He hesitated and Bluebell, Holly, and Onyx began to pray. Their prayers, however, went unanswered as Suicune threw away the last chance I gave him, "I said… you _**half-breed**_ vermin."

I licked my lips once more closing my eyes as I forced my tilted head to smile, "Suicune, I'm nothing if not reasonable," I began.  
At these words, Bluebell, Holly, and Onyx stopped praying and said, in unison, "Oh… Shit…"

"I will allow you ten… no… twenty five seconds to get your sorry blue ass out of my sight before I strangle you with one of your own ribbons and fuck Jess on your unconscious body." I said, with such calmness in my voice that it made Suicune flinch. "OR…" I added quickly, "you could apologize to me and the girls… Sure, you'd leave behind any respectable shred of your dignity, **but** you'd still have your body fully intact."

"You have to be joking," He said skeptically, making his choice.

"twenty-four… twenty-three… twenty-two…" I began

"HA, you… you fight me? Oh that is so rich," He continued gloating and wasting his time.

"Nineteen… eighteen… seventeen… sixteen…"

"Wa… Wait… Is… IS HE SERIOUS!?"

"Twelve… eleven… ten… nine…"

"Well if a thrashing is what you want then I won't disappoint."

"Five… Four… Three… Two…" I never said one. Suicune made a small choking noise as I dashed forward with extreme speed, wrapping one of his ribbons around his thick canine neck. I placed my foot on his shoulder and pulled my garrote taught while he was still in shock. He fell onto his side and began to franticly claw at his throat for air. He lashed out in a desperate instinct, grabbing my calf in his powerful jaws. When he saw that his bite had no effect, he became even more desperate and began to chew at my leg causing me to wince in pain as his sharp teeth penetrated my skin and muscle. I dropped his ribbon and punched him in the face to get him to release his grip on my leg. I broke free and used the time that it took him to recover to rub my wound with Sitrus berry juice, sanitizing it and kick starting the healing process. I had just finished wrapping gauze around my injury as he finally regained his breath.

With a roar, he charged his Aurora beam and took aim. I found that I was stuck. Directly behind me were the girls the realization of which removed my option to dodge. Instead, I let the icy rainbow energy collide with my body, encasing me in a jagged pillar of ice. I used my psi to vibrate the ice with my voice, amplifying my words as I said, "You know what?" I then vibrated the ice at it's resonant frequency whilst simultaneously dropping my elbow and raising my knee to make it look like I had broken out of the pillar un-aided. "That almost tickled," I continued lying my ass off. That _S-u-c-k-e-d sucked_… I surrounded myself in a thin shield of psychic energy to protect myself from the ice, and regulated my body temperature with thermokinesis to protect myself from the cold, but the energy blasted right through my shielding and pounded my body relentlessly. Had I not been training to withstand attacks such as this, I would probably have been writhing on the ground in pain on the verge of blacking out.

I used the shock factor that my escape provided me with to jump to the side, placing the girls out of the line of fire before I dashed forward again. Suicune quickly charged another Aurora beam, but I made it to him before he could fire. I slid under him and used bullet punch to hit him square in the throat as I passed. The blow caused him to choke and look down, launching his icy beam uselessly into the ground.

Before I could get away, Suicune clamped his ice cold fangs down upon my shoulder, shaking me like I was a rag-doll. I managed to plant one of my feet and flipped him over my shoulder, slamming his back hard onto the ground. He released his icy grip and I prayed thanks to Arceus once more for my natural ability to resist damage and recover quickly. He got back up and charged another Aurora beam, I used extreme speed to dodge it, jumping at the last possible second, sending me flying directly over his head. I was moving so fast that the world appeared to be in slow motion; I winked at him and scratched behind his ear as I flew over him, exerting my mental pressure to taunt him. I landed arms first on the grass and rolled twice to put some distance between us before spinning to face him once more. His face was flush red, apparently I had over done it with the taunt, 'damn it Kadabra… that bastard should've warned be about this' I thought to myself, brooding silently.

"H.. How… HOW DARE YOU! YOU, INSOLENT, THIEVING, **HALF-BREED** IMBECILE!" He raved, as I started to tremble with rage.

"That's twice…" Bluebell said mysteriously as Onyx lay on the ground covering her eyes with her paws.

"What! What's twice?" Jess asked in confusion.

"That makes two times that Suicune has called master 'half-breed'" Holly clarified. "Just pray that he doesn't make the mistake of saying it a third time" She continued, dropping down to pray.

"Wait… That's three times, right?" Amy asked.

"No," Bluebell responded, "He gave Suicune a chance on the first one, so it didn't really count."

"AMY," I screamed making her jump. I held out my hand and she quickly figured out what I wanted. She pulled an empty Luxury ball out of my bag and it flew out of her hands, landing in my outstretched palm with a sickening smack. "Suicune," I said extending the pokèball towards him. "You have made a grave mistake… You have underestimated your opponent and insulted his honor past the point of apology. For your crimes you will pay… WITH YOUR FREEDOM!" with that I threw the pokèball straight up and, like an idiot, he looked at it instead of me. He realized his mistake but it was too late, I dashed over to him and struck him on the top of his head with a powerful downwards hammer-fist, stunning him momentarily as the pokèball descend, landing with a hard thud on the small of his back. I quickly used my telekinesis to dig a pit and I jumped in, covering myself with dirt and sod. Naturally, he broke free from the pokèball moments later yelling in rage…  
"HOW DARE YOU… Try and… capture… me…." he said looking around in confusion at my sudden disappearance. He started sniffing the ground and after a few moments, managed to track my scent. He stood on top of me in utter confusion, sniffing at the ground again to make sure he hadn't made a mistake.

If he even realized what I had done, it was too late: I hit him under the jaw with a massive sky uppercut and smashed him to the ground with a high jump kick. He looked like he was struggling to raise himself, his legs shaking feebly as he attempted to make them support his weight. I smiled as he fell onto his chest, forelegs giving out from under him. He shook his head and regained control of his body, standing 'proud' once more.

He laughed, "I have to admit vermin, that combination of yours _is_ devastating…" He paused, and appeared to be contemplating his next move.

Amy gasped and breathed, "no…" pulling the attention of all the girls to her. "Suicune is going to try and **taunt** master! And I don't need to tell you what that means."

"Shit… We're going to want to take a few steps back", bluebell said desperately as she slithered quickly away from the clearing, everyone else followed her shortly thereafter.

"I'm surprised that a mere _**half-breed**_ like you could ever make my bones ache in such a manner." He said, attempting to make my technique sloppy with anger.

I looked down and started shaking, and when the first teardrops fell from my hidden face he smiled, thinking that he had finally broken my spirit. He took a triumphant step forward but recoiled in horror as he noticed the purplish-blue swirling mass of energy gathering around my body.

"Half-breed, Half-breed, Half-breed," I said as I began to laugh frenziedly, "All my life, I've put up with that label…" I grasped the sides of my head as if in pain as I began to scream, "I CAN STILL HEAR THE SING-SONG TAUNTS OF MY FUCKING SCHOOLMATES POUNDING ON MY HEAD LIKE A SLEDGEHAMMER… HALF-BREED, HALF-BREED, HALF-BREED, YOU'RE A FILTHY HALF-BREED! OVER AND OVER AND OVER," I fell to my knees and began to beat at the ground furiously, my psionic powers growing stronger with my rage as Suicune looked on in petrified horror. I welled up my power in my fist and punched the ground before me, tearing a large section of the clearing to shreds as I did so. I laughed again throwing my head back… By this time my eyes were glowing bright and seemed to be leaking that same purplish-blue power. "MY FUCKING TEACHERS TOO… OH DON'T PAY _HIM_ MUCH ATTENTION, HE'S ONLY JUST A HALF-BREED, HE WON'T DO MUCH WITH HIS LIFE… NEVER TAKING INTO CONSIDERATION THE FACT THAT THEY WERE SCARRING MY FRAGILE LITTLE MIND FOR FUCKING LIFE!" I stopped laughing and turned my head towards Suicune, the chaotic maelstrom of pure un-ending hatred visible in my stare made him flinch. "And then there are people and Pokèmon like _you_, who just call me half-breed because they can, because they are 'pure…' just to make their meaningless miserable lives have any semblance of purpose… I think I loath people like _you_ most of all Suicune… And I think it high time to stop withholding my wrath from this earth," I raised myself to my feet and then into the air, hovering about a meter above the ground, tears of suppressed rage and sorrow still streaming down my face. I let out an earsplitting roar of pain and Suicune bolted off into the woods as fast as he could, I laughed in an euphoria of joyous rage "YES, YES, YES THAT'S RIGHT YOU PITIFUL EXCUSE FOR A LIFE FORM YOU… RUN, RUN FORM YOUR MASTER, HAHAHAHAHA!"

With a flash of light I disappeared, reappearing in Suicune's path. He fired his Aurora beam at me, but I merely held out my hand, trapping the power from his beam within my energy, bending his attack to my whim before launching it back at him in a purplish-blue rainbow fury that created a large explosion and sent Suicune flying over the treetops. I hovered my way to the crater he made when he struck the ground, "Come out come out where ever you are and I promise to end you quickly _and_ painfully," after a few seconds, he made it clear that he wasn't coming out and I began meditating, probing the surroundings with my psi. My mind's eye located him in seconds. I surrounded my arm in a blade of psionic energy, and sliced clean through the tree that he was hiding behind. "Oh, poor you… You just chose the slow _and_ painful method.. Let's start with that pretty scalp of yours," I said as a sadistic smile crossed my face, "no… no… I want to keep that pretty face of yours as intact as I can so you will look nice mounted over my hearth." He bolted into the woods again and smacked into the girls scaring the crap out of them.

"HELP ME, SAVE ME, I BEG YOU… PLEASE HE MEANS TO KILL ME!" he sobbed, "I.. I'LL DO ANYTHING, ANYTHING AT ALL, JUST… JUST PLEASE NO MORE!"

There was another flash of light behind him and all the color drained from his face as he began to cry. Onyx covered her eyes in horror, whispering her prayers for Suicune rapidly. "Anything, you say?" I said as I grabbed a hold of his mane. The immense psychic pressure that I was emitting made it slightly hard for everybody to breathe. I appeared to ponder his offer for a minute, and another frenzied smile crossed my face, "I think that I might just take you up on your offer… The only catch… is that I want your head." I said as a scythe of pure psionic energy appeared in my hand. Suicune thrashed and cried as I held the blade before his eyes. But before any of the girls could try and stop me… _and_ before I could accomplish my murderous task, I sank to my knees crying… the psychic energy swirling around me dissipated with my rage, leaving me with nothing but sorrow and pain. I blubbered random gobbledygook as Bluebell and Jess sped to my sides, cradling me softly in their embrace as I cried painful tears of repressed emotion.

"Wh… what the fuck is he?!" Suicune asked, scurrying away in fear of another thrashing.

Onyx came up and explained to him, "Master has always been sensitive about being called a…" Suicune flinched before she could complete her sentence, and after a moment she continued, "Well by now I'd say you know… He was taunted and beaten relentlessly at school until one day he snapped and put three kids in the hospital… and he hadn't even ever used his powers before! The only reason that he didn't kill them was because his mom showed up and suppressed his psychic powers while his dad pinned him down till he was calm and crying in pain and sadness. And the only reason he wasn't thrown into a juvenile detention center was because the security cameras were finally checked; years of overlooked bullying came to light, the shocking cruelty that his parents saw preformed upon their child by, not only students, but faculty as well made them angry enough to file a lawsuit for compensation for the psychological damage that the school and the children had caused to him… they happily agreed to drop the lawsuit when the school agreed not to press charges and convinced other parents to do likewise."

She sighed and looked at my blubbering form, "In this particular instance, a group of older boys and their Pokèmon held him down while they called him a… well you know, and shoved food into his pants as his Serviper was forced to look on helplessly… I can tell that you know what happened next… anyways, after that, the students left him alone, yes… but he became an outcast… everyone either feared, hated, or ignored him even if they did so silently. It wasn't until he started his formal training to control his powers that his parents once more saw a flicker of a smile upon his lips… and when his family had to move away it was the happiest day of his life…" Suicune was shocked, the look on his face told Onyx that he had no idea humans could be so cruel to each other and he turned to my bawling figure with pity, even though he wanted nothing more than to feel rage.

I had calmed down significantly because of Jess' warm embrace, her fingers running slowly through my hair; my head was lodged firmly in-between her soft warm breasts, muffling my now occasional cries, and Bluebell had wrapped herself around both of us, cooing softly into my ear. After thirty minuets of near complete silence went by in this manner, I stood slowly and walked over to Suicune who hid behind Celest when he saw me approaching. I held up my hands to show that I meant no harm and he reluctantly faced me.

I gave a sigh and began my apology, bowing low, "Suicune… I must apologize to you deeply for my actions... The fact that I was not in full control of myself is no excuse for the way that I acted. I sought you out with malice and murderous intent… And I would be honored if you would allow us to complete our duel, it has been quite some time since I met an opponent worthy of my ability… I promise to not loose control of myself again if you can promise not to call me a… a… oh fuck it you know…''

He looked shocked at the fact that I had the self control to apologize to him, and even more bewildered as I asked to conclude our duel. He laughed a bit, "You know what, maybe half-breeds aren't that bad after all," He gave a relieved smile as I nodded my acknowledgement to his complement. "And as much as I hate to admit it, up until the whole 'running for my life' thing, I _was_ thoroughly enjoying myself… So to hell with it, let's finish what we started!"

All the girls were shocked by how forgiving we seemed to be. And even though I sensed that he had an ulterior motive for wanting to finish our duel, I walked back to our clearing by his side making idle conversation until we took up our positions on the scarred earth.

In all honesty, I only offered to finish the duel as a formality; I never dreamed that he would accept. I'd had my fill of battle for one day, hell more like one week… Jess announced our start and I, who at this point just wanted to get this over with, lashed out against Suicune's mind with my own. Unfortunately I had, once again, overestimated the amount of psionic energy I would need, cursing Kadabra the entire time. My mental attack lashed back upon itself, creating a feedback pulse that drew out my entire reservoir of mental energy, dealing massive damage to both me and Suicune as we clasped our heads in pain and fell to the ground. When we finally recovered, I found that I could hardly form a coherent thought… It scared me even though I knew that the feeling was only temporary. Although, temporary or not, it did mean that I had to finish the fight without the use of my psi _or_ more advanced fighting techniques.

We met in a charge and he used his weight to overpower my, throwing me to the side and slamming me with a gust of wind that dealt massive damage to me… I had always been weak in defending against flying type moves, and the look on his face said that he was going to use this to his advantage. I charged again but was repelled by a gale of slicing wind, throwing me back into a tree. I forced myself to stand weakly and pushed past the shooting pain behind my eyes and the gushing blood form my nose that was necessary for me to charge a small psishock. My vision was blurring and my arm was shaking as I launched it his way. He dodged it easily as he blasted me with another gust of air. I landed hard on my back as my vision began to go black.

He stood over me and, with an almost sad inhale, charged another aurora beam, aiming for my head. "I'm sorry my friend, you fought valiantly, but… I cannot allow you to live knowing that such vast reserves of uncontrollable power lay untapped within your veins."

Just before my vision went black I saw a blur of red on the right side of his body. I closed my eyes, and I could swear that I felt the icy cold sting of his aurora strike me as the world went dark…

**END PART ONE**

*******THE SEQUEL IS HERE AND IT'S TITLED: "A Midnight Encounter on Newmoon Isle"*******

* * *

**Afterwords**

Thank you all sooooooooo much for sticking with me through my first project! I had a blast and am looking forward to writing more in the future.

Special shout out to Ultraviolet Assassin for being not only the first to review, but a devout follower and an all around awesome person.

P.S. Check out their series entitled: "Pokemon Sex Stories" and feel free to give a suggestion for a story. (BTW I don't want to brag but the first story in the collection was based off of a suggestion that I turned in)

and another shout out to, well all of you i guess. Enjoy patting yourselves on the back, its ok you have my permission :3

Ya know what? Here, Have five dollars, - [̲̅$̲̅(̲̅5̲̅)̲̅$̲̅] - you've earned it

Sorry to end this story on such a cliff hanger, but I felt the need to troll ]:)

With love and lust,

Pokènonymous.


End file.
